


Devoted for Love and Corruption

by raindothfall



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couple, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, NYC, NYC Wayhaught AU, New York, New York City, Police, Violence, Waverly earp / Nicole Haught, Wayhaught - Freeform, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: An AU Wayhaught Fic -  NYC Cop Nicole Haught is sent to the scene of a crime at the Earp family house, whose family home was attacked by a mysterious gang. As the case begins to unravel, she finds out more about a fellow cop Sheriff Ward Earp of district 12 as well as falling for his youngest daughter Waverley Who work together to crack the case.





	1. I am Sorry.

Nicole pulled back the trigger on her gun as she put her foot on the bottom step of the stairs she was due to assend. She closed her eyes for a brief second, took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She didn’t know what she was about to find, but with all her strength and might she took off and climbed the stairs.

A home, Brooklyn, New York, had been targeted. It had been hit with a purpose, there was clear cut motive to this raid. It was clear from the outside, the house had been ransacked. The locals had reported that shots were fired and they were almost certain civilians were trapped inside, but with no idea, if any of them had survived. Nicole’s team had entered the house, beginning to scope the house and rescue any survivors. If the captors had been foolish to stay they would take them into custody.

Her team were downstairs, clearing the area as she had taken the lead and had the task of clearing the upstairs, being a Deputy had its perks, but for the most part, she hated being the one to take lead in cases like this and going into situations first and sometimes alone. 

Nicole jumped as she could hear her team shout. Some of the captors were here, fools. She never understood, standing their ground, stating their claim on their new captured territory. Nicole was now cautious, for all she knew now, there could be more of them, more behind any of the rooms upstairs. 

Nicole was determined more than ever to clear, she had to identify who was in the building, find the motive and ensure there were no more hostages, if so, all she could do was hope that they would be alive. The neighbours who had called in the crime had reported shouting, screaming and sounds of a struggle. Cries of young women and a man. Nicole was certain not all of them were taken, she could take bets on it being the man, a father meddling in gang affairs to benefit himself, maybe he was desperate, money was usually involved. 

Nicole was shocked, her heart began to sting as the sound of shots fired rung in the stairwell. She couldn’t make out where the shots had come from, they were so close. Then she heard the screaming. Screaming from a woman in the room upstairs. Nicole leaped up the stairs and to the room where she scream has resonated from. She was cautious, for all she knew, the captor would be holding the room, holding their weapon to the door. If Nicole so much as made the wrong move, she could be too, shot, suffering, and maybe even dead. She was also wary that there could be other civilians inside, she began to take precautions as she slowly walked along the corridor to the room. 

 

She held her gun up as she reached the door, counted to three and kicked down the door with all of her full force. 

“Freeze, NYPD…” she yelled as she held her gun and scanned the room. 

A broken small young woman was crying, lying on the floor. She was hunched over, holding another in her arms. Nicole ran up to her. The woman she held was dying. Shot right through the abdomen. Her blood was gushing out of her , it wasn’t going to stop. The tiny brunette woman began to rip of her shirt, forming the cotton into a ball and began dabbing at the wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding, hoping it would clot. Unfortunately that would not be the case, and no amount of trying, there was no way she could do anything to save her, not even Nicole could help. Nicole knew the ambulances were on their way, but no way would they make it in time to save her. 

“No no...no...You are gonna be ok...don’t close your eyes...don’t you dare fall to sleep.” the smaller woman said as she tried to stop the bleeding, but she was too late. 

Nicole had to clear the room. She hurried, to ensure that she was safe to help the victim now dying on the floor, and the other civilian who she knew she could save. 

The window was smashed, broken glass laid shattered all over the floor. She looked outside on the balcony, a flight of stairs ran down the outside of the building, the fire escape had proved useful and the captor had fled after shooting his victim, a cowardness kill to ensure no one would chase him. A distraction and diversion they had caused. 

 

“ALL CLEAR…” she shouted out so the other officers could hear her from downstairs. She put her gun back in her holster and bent down to the side of the young woman. The dying woman was trying to speak.

“W...WA...WA….tell...wyn...i love...you….both…” as she did, her eyes slowly faded, they slowly closed and the life began to drain from within her as her body began to fall limp and lifeless. 

“Willa?...WILLA!?...WILLA NOO!...OFFICER...PLEASE...GET HELP!!”

Nicole looked at her. There was nothing she could do to help Willa, but she could help the girl. She took the woman’s now limp arm in her hand and felt for her pulse, she had to confirm it for herself and she knew she would find nothing, not a drop of life, she was gone. 

“I’m so sorry...but…”

“No...no...NO DON’T YOU DARE...PLEASE…”

“There is nothing I can do, I am so sorry...shes...”

‘NO...NO...DON’T EVEN SAY IT...OH MY GOD, WILLA OH JESUS CHRIST...NO!”

The girl broke down, she sobbed, pulling the dying woman close to her. Nicole felt sick to her stomach, the agony and pain ripped through her seeing this poor woman lose someone so close. Nicole concluded this was most likely her sister, so Nicole decided to be more than sensitive, giving her the time to grieve but she knew the grieving would be brief, she needed to get her out. 

Nicole looked to the ground, the sound of the sobbing ripped through her. The young girl did not deserve this, she didn’t look much younger than herself. Nicole reached out and put her hand on her back and began to rub it to comfort her. 

“Hey, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry for you loss. We got here as soon as we could, you are safe, we will get someone, someone to take care of...Umm...Willa you said...but as my job as an Officer and Deputy, I have to do my job. I have to ensure your safety and evacuate you from this house and get you somewhere safe. Please come with me. I promise I will get Willa out.”

“N-no...I can't leave her...I can't leave Willa…” 

Nicole looked at her, her eyes were glazed, she hated this, it was clear the woman was so distraught and in shock, she couldn’t leave this woman.Nicole’s heart broke for her. The whole event was trauma enough, but to lose someone. Nicole could only imagine. 

“I know I am sorry, I will get her out...but we need to evacuate you first, I will come back for her I promise...” 

The young girl shook her head and buried it right into the dead girl’s body. Nicole’s heart stung, but she had no choice. She hated this. She had seen it so many times, but she had to get her out, and if by force, this was her job, but she was try with so much sensitivity. Taking mothers from their dying sons who had died in gang fights in the streets, watching as family ran to car crash victims and having to pull them away and watching loved ones hold their dying family in their arms. Taking them away was the worst part of her job.

Nicole held onto the young girl’s arms gently, as she touched her toned arms, she felt something electric, she didn’t quite know what this was, but she knew something was different. Nicole shook the feeling and began to speak to reassure and calm her down. 

“I know...I know, I am so sorry...Please, may i know your name?” Nicole asked to try and calm her down, in whatever way, if there was, at all possible. 

“Wa...Waverly…”

“That’s a really pretty name, ok Waverly, I’m Officer Haught, I can assure you, I will escort you to a safe place, I am so sorry...but we have to leave Willa behind, for now, ok? I will come and get her like I promised, you just need to let go...for now...ok so we can get you safe.” she reassured her, rubbing her arms.

Waverly was sobbing, she didn’t want to let go, but she knew deep inside she had to. Waverly took a deep breath, trying to stop her sobbing. She reached her hand up and began to wipe her tears and simply nodded to Nicole. She knew the officer was right, she needed to get out of there and she needed to let go, her sister was gone, and there was nothing she could not do for her, she now had to believe she had passed over to a better place. 

Wa took a deep breath and began to move gently off her sister, resting her down on the floor. She struggled a little and Nicole stepped in, ensuring she was laid with dignity. 

Waverly with that, leant back into Nicole, the only thing that made her feel remotely safe and signaled to Nicole she was ready, the lump in her throat made it hard for Waverly to speak. 

Nicole recognised that she was limp and drained, but not quite as lifeless as Willa. She was clearly in shock, and couldn’t bare to move and everything had completely overwhelmed her. 

“Ok Waverly, I’m going to help pick you up ok?”

“O...Ok…” she muttered under her breath. 

Nicole put her hands on her waist, the woman was extremely slimmed and she could feel the muscle tone of her stomach, she had wondered how strong she really was if she was given a pair of boxing gloves because this woman was extremely well toned for her age. Nicole with that, from the waist helped to pick her up, she was very light, and very easy to carry.

“Put your arm around my waist ok, I will help carry you, do you think you can walk?”

Waverly nodded.

“Ok Waverly, I’m going to get you out of here, don’t be afraid, I am here for you, one hundred and ten percent. I need to draw my gun, just incase and is it just for your safety ok?”

Waverly nodded again in response.

“Ok then, let’s go.”

Waverly tried to hold her tears, she uttered under her breath. “Goodbye Willa, I am sorry.”

She pulled out her gun from her and began to help Waverly her down the stairs, ensuring that she was carrying most of her weight, but also protecting her.

“TEAM, ARE WE CLEAR, I HAVE A CIVILIAN, YOUNG WOMAN, AROUND 20 YEARS OLD…” She yelled as she walked down the stairs.

One of her team back out from the room holding a gun, making sure the exits were still clear.

“All clear Ma'am, I will back you up through the exit to the safe point.”

“Thanks Rick…The room to the right needs clearing, the left is clear, Victim, DOS…”

He nodded. “I’ll get you out Ma’am and I’ll clear the scene, downstairs all cleared, all the back has all been cleared.”

She nodded. “Good work.”

Rick began to guide Nicole and Waverly out of the building. The streets were light with police cars and the ambulance began to pull in. Nicole helped Waverly out and to an ambulance. 

“Ok, we have a victim, suffering from shock, I can see no external injury, blood is from another civilian inside, we need a team in there, female, DOS, need to get her out, it appears she is sister to the girl in stock. I need this handling with extreme sensitivity ok.” Nicole explained to the medical team.

The team nodded. “Yes Ma’am” the paramedics wheeled out the bed from the ambulance and rushed into the house. Nicole watched them go before turning her attention to her radio.

“Team coming in, how are we doing?” It took a few seconds before she heard a response.

“Downstairs cleared for Forensics and detectives Ma’am, escorting Paramedics to the victim in the upstairs left room, Upstairs being Cleared by Stones and Robertson, no signs of Captors. One KOS, downstairs, back room, dining area, resisted and threatened officer life, Officer Jones injured on scene, seeking medical treatment for wound to left shoulder in ambulance two.” stated Rick.

“Nice work. I will check on Jones, clear the scene, escort paramedics and let the top cats do their jobs. Great job team, Great lead Anderson. Checking on Jones and Civilian found at scene, over and out.” Nicole stated.

Nicole switched her radio. She looked over to see Waverly being attended to by a paramedic, the poor girl was sobbing, she was heart broken. She nodded to the paramedic and began to ensure her co-worker was ok before she was pay her fullest attention to her.

Nicole walked over, Jones was bandaged up. “How you holding up, he shot at will?”

“Yes Ma’am, he wanted us to let him go, he resisted and wouldn’t put down his firearm, he shot me, he saw me as the weakest, being a woman, but he sadly saw his end. The bullet and gun have been taken into evidence, sadly.” she winced. 

“Took it like a real woman huh, they took your bullet out, huh, how?.”

“Wasn’t deep, thanks to the shoulder pads, was a simple, but painful extraction, but as you said before, took it like a real woman, no tears, well maybe from wincing from the pain.”

“Always good when equipment works.”

Nicole took out her pad and wrote down what Jones said.

“It is, the civilian, was she the only one you found?”

Nicole nodded. “Yes, she is heartbroken, I don’t think we will be getting anything from her tonight, I am going to arrange a safe-house so she can try and rest and watch her tonight, i may be able to get the full story tomorrow.”

Jones nodded. “Poor girl, her sister?”

“It appears so, shot by the captors, we have to catch these bastards, they have no respect or mercy and whatever and whoever was involved, it was bad and dirty.”

“We will, it has been logged, teams are on the ground looking out for anything suspicious.”

“I will let you get on, fill in the report and take the time off to recover. I don’t want to see you back until the scar hasn’t just become one but has faded from your skin a little, you hear.”

“You are too considerate Deputy.”

Nicole smiled. “I want my team at it’s best, and yes, as always, I do care.”

Nicole tapped her other shoulder and began to walk over to Waverly. The paramedic had checked her over, the girl was lucky, not even a scratch, she was spared. She was holding a cup of water, she had been given a white suit to wear and was wrapped in a blanket. Nicole hadn’t had time to notice, the beauty of her. Waverly had the most beautiful eyes, hazel brown, her hair, despite being disheveled didn’t look a hair out of place and her entire body was toned and beautiful.

Nicole began to walk up to her, she felt a little nervous, there was something about this girl she couldn’t shake. She gulped and took a breath before she turned on her professional side. 

“Hey, my name is Officer Haught, but you can call me Nicole.”

Waverly pulled a half smile. She was trying to find the light in the dark, she could see the sparkle in her eyes from the tears. 

“T-than-thank you...for a...saving me…” she said, holding back tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“No need at all.” she said as she put her hands on her arm and rubbed them up and down. Nicole couldn’t help feel drawn to this poor helpless young woman, despite the tears and how bloody she was, she had beautiful eyes and a cute dermina, for her to witness this, it made Nicole so angry. Who would do this to should a young defenceless girl and her sister?

Waverly relaxed a little into her touch. “I...I guess you...need to know...what happened…” she said.

“You can tell me in good time, for now we need to ensure you are safe and are ok. I mean... I know that won’t be for a while, but our main concern is you, we will give you time and you can talk when you feel comfortable, but of course, we will need an initial statement, it can be written if you like.”

Waverly smiled a little at that then looked down. “Thank you…”

“No need, you are tired and have experienced a lot tonight, I will be arranging a safe house for you, and i will personally be watching over you tonight ok?”

Waverly looked deep into Nicoles eyes. “Oh...you don’t...have to do that…”

“It is the law Miss...ummm...your last name…?”

“Earp...Waverly Earp...in fact, you might know my father, Ward...he is an Sheriff...District 12..”

Nicole’s heart sparked, her ears pricked and her mind was focused and in tune. She took her hands off her arms and looked deeply at her. She didn’t look like Sheriff Ward at all.

“Sheriff...Ward...you are his daughter?...w-w-wait...this is the Sheriff’s home..y-your family home?” she said with shock.

“Yes...and the captors, they took him...”

Nicole looked at her with shock. Ward had been acting awfully strange for weeks, he had vanished on cases that never existed and was suspended. Nicole knew this as she knew that if he did not return, she and many of the other deputies could be due for promotion. She had heard it from head office. She had no idea how true the allegations were, but from what she saw in this house. Ward had got himself deep. So deep the captors wanted to rip his world apart.


	2. Chapter 2: You are the Sweetest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes Waverly to the station to be questioned by Nedley and begins to feel more and more for the small brunette who's family life has been torn apart.

Nicole took a deep breath and pulled out her notepad and began to write down what Waverly had told her. She was still in shock. This was Ward Earps daughter, Ward who was probably one of the nicest officers in the area. He had gotten himself stuck in deep. District twelves finest in the heart of the city. 

“Ok...it’s alright...do you know why, what your home was targeted?” She said as she began to rub Waverly’s shoulder. 

Waverly shook her head, her tears began to pour and roll down her face. 

“Nope...not an idea…but...Daddy he was...he was acting really strange, for a while...he'd be gone for hours, tell Mama lies...he just wasn’t himself...he was so closed off..” Waverly began to explain. “God in hell, what has he done?” Waverly began to struggle as she tried to explain to Nicole what has happened.”It's all his fault, how could he have done this?...he's-he's killed Willa.” Waverly put her head in her hands and began to sob from the realisation she felt she come to. 

Nicole took that as time to stop she didn't want to push her, she was fragile but not only that she was the only witness to the scenes that had unfolded. She put her notepad back in her jacket and sat next to the poor girl. Pulling her close to her, letting her wrap her arms around her and sob into her chest. 

Nicole had so many questions, they hadn't found anyone else in the building. From memory she was told Ward had a family, her mother was nowhere to be seen, it all did seem extremely odd. Did she leave before this? Were they heading for being divorced? Was she simply out of town? Nicole did recall that he had several daughters, three possibly. If Waverly and Willa were the two, where was the third? Nicole knew she had to dig deeper, but only Waverly could truly give her what she needed. 

She turned her attention to comfort Waverly, she rubbed her back and let her sob. “It's ok, I got you, you just let it out ok? I won’t be asking no more questions today.”

Nicole let Waverly cry, cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She held her, letting the girl sob, she couldn’t help but rock her as she did.

“There there...let it all out.” she uttered as she rest her head upon hers. 

After a a few moments longer the young girl began to sit up and and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, she couldn't cry anymore and wanted to stop. She was shaking and looked at Nicole. 

“I'm so sorry I dampened your shirt. I shouldn’t have cried on you I am so sorry.” She said wiping the remainder of her tears off of her face. 

Nicole smiled at her and moved a piece of her hair stuck to her face from the tears. Waverly couldn't help but lean into the touch. No one had ever been so kind to her like this and she couldn’t help but take reassurance from it. She looked right into Nicole’s eyes, so tear filled. 

“Thanks…my hair is such a mess.” 

Nicole noticed and nervously stared right at before she blinked in realisation, cleared her throat and pulled away. Even though she had been crying Waverly still was truly stunning, her beauty radiated from her and Nicole was captivated by it. 

“I-it’s fine, I didn't stop you, it's fine, you have been through a lot and your hair is...it didn’t want to get caught in your tears” She said nervously. Nicole sat back, trying to remain professional as she could, she nearly slipped being her usual caring self. 

“I am going to take you to the station, we will have to ask you some more question and we will get you somewhere safe and we will get you some clothes, at present your current clothes will be part of evidence, but they will be released when they hold no significance to the case. If you want to follow me.” She began to ramble to distract herself from her feelings and proceed with the job at hand. 

Waverly nodded and stood up. She pulled the blanket she was given over her shoulders as she followed her to her police car. Nicole opened the passenger seat door for her.

“You can sit up front.” she smiled. 

“Thanks Officer Haught.”

“No problem.” 

Nicole shut the door behind her and radioed in. 

“Deputy Officer Haught calling in, Taking civilian, Waverly Earp, daughter of Captain Ward Earp of the 12th Division, his home was targeted. She was found at the scene unharmed, proceeding to the station for questioning and safe housing. Please clear the scene, no communication of scene on my radio as I escort former hostage away from the scene.”

Nicole let the radio signal go and for a reply from a member of her team. Nicole went to the trunk of her car and pulled out a bag, the forms Waverly needed to sign would be there so they could prepare clothes for her and something to eat. 

Nicole took them and a pent and got into the car. She handed the forms to Waverly.

“If you can fill those in for me, we can get you all we need.”

Waverly nodded, she pushed the hair from out of her face and began to fill in the forms. 

Waverly was quiet for most of the ride as she filled out the documents she needed. Nicole let her be as she did so but once she had finished, she wanted to make sure she was ok. Nicole didn’t like silence, it only distracted her more, wanting to look at the brunette and not the road ahead. 

“So what are you doing at the moment, you studying?” She asked to break the ice. 

“History, at NYU.”

“History degree huh?, well you must be pretty smart then. You want to be a historian?”

Waverly looked over. “Oh...umm...I dunno really, maybe…” she shrugged. 

Nicole smiled at her. “Maybe you could go into archaeology and dig up those that have left us…behind” she winced as the words came out of her mouth.

Waverly swallowed hard.

“I’m real sorry...I shouldn’t have said that…”

Waverly shook her head, she began to cry but was fighting not to. “No...its...its ok…”

Nicole pulled over after realising her mistake. She hated what she had just done. It was a dumb move.

Damnit Nicole sometimes you really just need to shut your mouth. 

“I am so sorry Ms Earp, I had no intention of saying anything to upset you, I just wanted to make conversation and for you to know everything is ok.”

She reached over and popped the glove box which had tissues inside and gave one to Waverly.

She sniffled. “I know it’s...it’s not your fault ok, please...lets carry on...I wanna help, I want this...this shit to be over…” she said with a tone.

Waverly was clearly going through the stages of grief and anger and Nicole could see that. Sadness and heart brokenness soon would turn to anger and resentment and it would appear Ward would be the one she would feel this most for. 

“Of course.” Nicole said. Waverly was right, it was time to get this done with. Nicole signaled to pull out and drove to the station. The two remained in silence until they arrived.

Nicole pulled up outside the station and parked. Waverly was kean and had already begun to take off her belt and was opening the door as Nicole was taking off hers. Waverly began to walk into the station with Nicole lagging behind. The will and determination of this girl was starting to show and she was one sure fired up firecracker right now. Nicole was so pissed at herself. She clearly had fueled the fire. She was worried because she was still fragile and was worried this would only cause the young brunette more hurt. 

“Ms Earp, please wait…I’ll show- Ms Earp?…” she said following her in.

Waverly ignored her and focused on the task at hand and charged straight for the station. She walked in to soon be greeted by a busy station, as suspected with most in New York. 

Waverly was used to the feel as the hustle of the police station, she grew up in one, her father   
would always bring her along when her Mama had to go to work. She had seen it all. Fights, theft and her father dragging some of the most horrendous criminals in the city through the division doors. 

The Sheriff had been informed from the radio call that Waverly would be heading this way and was already poking his head out of his office door. He cleared his throat and straightened his uniform as he got up to greet the young girl. He knew Ward very well and he couldn’t believe they had targeted his family. This was a complete mess and in his district area despite the fact that Ward didn’t work in the same he lived in. 

“You must be Ms Earp, Detective Inspector Nedely of the 77th Division of the NYPD. I am assigned to your case, if you come with me, Deputy Haught, you will be my co chair?”

Nicole was taken aback, usually this wasn’t her game and he would usually call a detective, but it was clear, he wanted her and was glad finally she was catching a break. 

“S-sure...yes of course Sir, yes Sir.”

“Drink Ms Earp?” he asked.

Waverly nodded. “Coffee, black and a water would be great.”

“I’ll get those, Milky coffee Sir and a water?” Nicole asked. 

Nedley nodded as Nicole went to get the drinks, but before she did, she called for the forms in her car and ensured these were scanned off so Waverly would have something to wear when she got to the safe house.

The safe house were for all those who were unable to return hope, a mix of woman in Waverly’s shoes or worse. A 24 hour safe haven with everything included. Nicole knew this was so much better than finding her mother right now as she knew something wasn’t quite sitting right with her either. 

Nicole returned to the kitchen, she wanted the proper stuff, a nice freshly brewed coffee with mugs and glasses. Nicole hated machine coffee more than anything in the world and wasn’t far without it in a tall coffee flask and homemade sandwiches.

Nicole loved working under Nedley, out of anyone, he was the right person to be questioning Waverly. She trusted him more than anyone, but she didn’t want to leave her. He has understanding her situation and had taken well on her when she came from Nevada. Nicole knew this and she wanted to make him proud.

With that she soon headed to them, bringing the freshly brewed coffee and drinks that were so needed. She handed Waverly hers first, watching her half smile and mouth a thank you as she hugged her hands around the mug for comfort. 

Nicole could see that Waverly was trying to be strong but she knew she was tired, distraught and struggling. She sat down, lucky facing opposite her and nodded to Nedley to start the interview. He leaned over to the left and put in a blank tape to the tape recorder. He then cleared his throat and pressed the record button. 

“Interview of witness and victim starts at 01:45am, Detective Inspector Randy Nedley and Deputy Nicole Haught questioning Waverly Earp ofthe events at her family Home, the Earp household. All evidence hear Ms Earp must be a clear and correct account of the events, do you understand Ms Earp?”

Waverly took a deep breath and swallowed. “Yes Sir…”

“To note, please take your time, there is no rush…giving a clear account can be given at another time if you do not feel up to it, at any time you feel the interview is getting too much we will terminate it for further questions at a later date.” Nicole jumped in with the co chair reassurance speech. 

“Ok, we shall proceed. Ms Earp if you can please start from the beginning of your day and explain the events that unfolded.”

Waverly looked at Nicole for that reassurance and nodded. 

“Ok...umm, well it was just like any other day...I woke up, had breakfast, went to University. Daddy he was well, a little off, but he went to work as normal, he was on the day shift, or so he told us, W...Wil-” Waverly took a deep breathe as she thought about her sister. 

“It’s ok Ms Earp, take your time as Deputy Haught pointed out, we understand this is a difficult time for you.”

Waverly took a sip from her mug to swallow the pain.

“Willa...went to work. It was a normal day, normal until I came home that evening.” She shuddered at the thought. “The house was...still...so unusually still, usually Willa and Daddy would be arguing, ever since Mama left, they didn’t really get along.”

“Ms Earp, do you have any idea why your mother left?” Nedley asked.

Waverly looked down at her mug. “S-she...she said Daddy wasn’t himself, he’d done something stupid, she wouldn’t tell me what, she said it didn’t matter, she needed space and time, she’s been staying with a friend.”

Nedley sat back in his chair. 

“Do you have her address? We may need it to question your mother.”

“O-of course.”

Nicole laced her fingers together and sat watching Waverly. 

“Carry on Ms Earp...what happened next?” 

Waverly ran her finger round the rim of her mug before she carried on. 

“I walked in, I thought no one was home, I went to my room but then this...this man he...he came and held a gun to my head...told me not to move and he kept me hostage in my room...W...Willa...was next...he dragged her in...with me…”

Nicole sat back too, she could see where this was going. 

“There was arguing, from downstairs...when Daddy came home, they clearly wanted words with him. Daddy was shouting, these people, he must have got mixed with them, whatever Mama was referring to. He was in trouble...in deep, and they got him...he was downstairs with them...then they took him, before you guys showed up. I don’t know what he was doing, he was very secretive…he’s clearly in deep, if...if he’s still even alive.”

Nedley nodded. “Did you notice if he would vanish for long hours and come home later than normal?”

“We thought he was at work, that’s what he told us, complicated cases, gangs and the such, but...he clearly wasn’t.” Waverly snarled. 

“The men, how did they seem to you, any indication of who they were and what they were there for?” Nedley asked. 

“Hmm, they were rough, definitely those who had struggle in the rise of the city. They were probably a gang or something, dealers, bounty hunters, you know the type...they definitely were them”

“And what gave you the impression they were, Ms Earp?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes as she answered. 

“They...he was dressed that way, expensive watch, the gun he didn’t look cheap. Tattoo’s, the guy who shot me had a roses on his chest. He had cuts over his face, bruising and scars, he was definitely involved in a lot of fights. The way he spoke too, he knew what he was doing….” Waverly’s lip quivered. “The way...he...he shot Willa, he...god he...he knew how to do it...and fast...n-no hesitation.” a tear fell onto her cheeks. 

Nicole looked down, her entire face dropped with sadness as she explained what she could see. Nicole handed her a box of tissues and Waverly took one and wiped the tears rolling from her eyes.

Nedley leaned forward. “It is ok if you do not want to answer this right now, but can you tell me the events leading up to your sister being shot?”

Waverly looked Nedley in the eyes and leaned to the back of her chair.

“We can leave it here for now if you want Ms Earp, you have already been extremely helpful.” Nicole questioned. 

Waverly shook her head. “No...I just want to...get this done with.”

She sat back up and looked down and into her mug.

“The guy was fine, he didn’t really have any intentions to hurt us, but W-Willa...she is as hot headed as Mama...she couldn’t sit still, it was driving her crazy...being trapped, it wasn’t Willa’s thing you know, she liked to roam free.”

She gripped the handle of her mug tightly as she sniffed.

“She was ok, for a while, but then she got angsty, asking him questions, winding him up, I tried to many times to drag her back to just sit down with me and be patient but she wouldn’t.” Waverly said angrily. “If Daddy hadn’t gotten involved, if Willa would have just sat down, but no… when he heard you guys, he panicked, he knew he couldn’t easily get out and the only way was out the back. He shot Willa to distract you as he ran off down the escape.” 

Nicole nodded, it was as she expected. The man had used it as a distracted and killed her in cold blood with no intention but to distract. 

Nedley looked over to Nicole.

“Thank you Ms Earp, I think we will leave it there for now. Interview adjourned at 1:35am. Detective Inspector Randy Nedley and Deputy Nicole Haugh adjourn interview with Ms Waverly Earp. Further questions will follow, following enquiries and investigation evidence.”

He pressed the stop on the tape. 

Waverly took a deep breathe and ran her hands through her hair. 

“Thank you Ms Earp you did well and gave us a lot of information that will be useful. Officer Haught, please escort Ms Earp to the safe house, I have the details on your desk.”

“Yes Sir.” 

“Thank you Inspector, Thank you you everything.”

Nedley stood and looked back from the door frame. 

“We will find out who did this to your family Ms Earp, we have the best team on this case and we will not rest. We have your fathers division too looking into this case to see what we they can also find.”

Waverly smiled at Nedley, she began to cry a little and swallowed. “Thank you.”

“Rest well.” He said.

Nicole nodded to him and got up out of her chair. 

“Let’s get you somewhere safe and let’s see if we can get you some rest ok.”

Waverly played with her hands and looked down. 

“Mhm.”

Nicole walked round to her side and offered her hand to help her up. Waverly looked up and took her hand. She was exhausted. Nicole looked at Waverly and Waverly looked back at her. Her hand was so perfect. It fit so well in her larger hand and the touch of her skin felt electric. Nicole smiled at her. All she wanted to do was take her other hand and run her fingers over her cheek and wipe her tears and reassure her with her touch. 

She refrained and spoke. “My desk is this way.” 

She said as she walked with Waverly. Waverly held her hand and held it tightly the entire way. Nicole was happy that she felt a comfort to Waverly. She pulled out the chair in front of her desk and helped Waverly to sit.

“Right let’s see what we go huh?”

Nicole looked at the papers. She smiled, it was one of the better places. She didn’t expect any less, especially with Waverly being a daughter of a cop. 

“Well you’ve done well, this place is beautiful.” She showed Waverly the pictures in the brochure. “You will be perfectly safe here.”

Waverly was fixated on her desk, specifically at Nicole’s desk title, she had a main desk in a busy office. Waverly knew what this meant, she was important and had done a many great things to get where she was sat. She wasn’t really paying attention to Nicole and looked at her spaced when she heard her talking.

“S-sorry…” she said. “You were saying?” 

Nicole smiled. “It’s fine, come on, we better get you some rest.”

She stood up and picked up her keys and began to lead Waverly to the car.

“Why...why did you address yourself as Officer, but you are a deputy?” Waverly asked as they walked.

Nicole looked at her a little confused. “Oh...it’s just a title, you know...I mean, I am still an officer.” 

“But you are a lead officer and you lead the search of my house, you found me. You should call yourself Deputy, that's a pretty big deal and you should be proud of it.”

Nicole huffed a laugh as she opened Waverly’s door and then circled back around the car to get in.

“Well sometimes labels aren’t everything, I just do my job and well...you know go home.”

“It means you could become Detective inspector or even Sheriff that’s pretty amazing right?” 

“I guess…”

Waverly laughed and gently punched Nicole in the arm. Nicole wasn’t quite sure what was going on in Waverly’s head right now but whatever it was it was truly adorable. 

“Don’t be so modest, you should aim high, I will personally be giving you a good recommendation.”

Nicole blushed as she started the car. “Y-you...you don’t need to do that.”

“I do, I mean what Deputy would go out of their way to take someone to a safe house and make sure they are ok, you truly care and are passionate about you job. It’s such a beautiful quality to have.”

Nicole’s heart dropped, her compliments really hit her. Nicole started the car and began to drive to distract herself. 

“Well, If you are just yourself then if it leaks into work then it's a good thing, that's all I am Ms Earp…” 

“You can call me Waverly.”

Nicole looked over. “Well Waverly, I think we better get you somewhere safe and warm and to get some rest.”

“You are most likely right…” she closed her eyes deep in thought. 

“Hey, everything is going to be ok? We are going to help you through this, I promise.”

Waverly sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “I really hope you are right.”

“We got you.” she uttered as she drove, eyes focused on the road to ensure she wasn’t distracted by Waverly. 

Waverly smiled and leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. “Thanks Deputy, you are so sweet.” she said with a tired tone. 

Nicole bit her lip a little as she called her sweet. 

“Well we will get you in, sorted, there will be some clothes for you, and you will have to stay until we deem it safe for you. I will contact you Mama and have her come by the station tomorrow and bring her here. I hope that is ok?”

Nicole didn’t get a reply and when she looked over, she noticed that Waverly had fallen asleep. Nicole cocked her head and smiled at her. 

“Well Waverly Earp, you really are the sweetest.” she uttered under her breathe. “How i will get you into bed without wanting to lie with you I have no idea, because you really have got me so bad.”

Nicole took a deep breath and carried on driving, this girl had got her, she had got her so bad, she knew that all this was going to be a challenge, but more than that, she wanted to solve this case so bad and prove to Waverly that being deputy really meant what she believed in.


	3. Squad Car 779

The basement was dimly lit, the sounds of laughing and clinking of metal bottles rang through the room. The exchange of musty bank notes over a game of cards was now in full swing. The gang were living it up, they were sat around the table, engulfed in puffs of smoke from cuban cigars, clinking of beers, as well as bickering and purposeful slurs were throw across the room. How no one had suffered the chair to the face when one of the gang had played a dirty round was beyond anyone's understanding. However, these were all distractions as they were waiting, waiting for the boss to come see to him, the man they had spent all night searching for. 

There night had been long, and they took a load off, watching over at the man as they played. 

“You really fucked up Pussy, you are so gunna get fucked by the boss.”

“Hey dipshit, you shouldn’t say that, I’m sure he’d enjoy that, getting it from the back.”

The men laughed apart from one.

“But not boss, he doesn’t swing that way…”

“You are telling me our boss in a fur coat, doesn’t want to fuck a dude...boy you are full of shit.”

The man listened to the sick banter, sadly being exposed to this as he was tied to the chair. He was bruised, battered, bloody with his clothes ripped from the brutal exchanges. His mouth was covered in tape, arms and legs bound to the chair, which were tied, tight with a rope. The only thing they gave him was that the gang had kept his eyes uncovered. At least he could see what they were doing to him as well as feel it.

He was so screwed this time. Why had he gotten involved? Why did he think he could do all the things he wanted by doing this? Now it was all coming crashing down, and well and truly biting him in the ass. He was stupid, a complete fool, over ambitious and now he was going to pay.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down from the corridor, getting loud and louder as they appeared ever closer. The fellow gang soon heard it, he looked over at the boys to warm then, and like a hurricane had ripped through, the boys were onto the clearing. They all picked up their money from the table, downed their drinks, hid the bottle, slid the cards into their pockets. Hiding that they were really sitting tight until he came, and not supervising all that much. Their boss knew they gambled, but he hated more than anything for them to do it on the job. 

The man gulped as he shuffled in his seat. He wasn’t looking forward to this exchange, not for one moment. One of the gang members walked over, noticing his unrest, grabbed his arm and ensured his chair didn’t rock and rest firmly on the floor. As the footsteps got closer, another one of the gang members opened the door and pressed his back against it, holding it open. 

“Boss…” He nodded as the boss came through the door. 

In he came, his presence filled the room. He was dressed in a fur coat, hobnailed boots, a white patterned opened shirt, with a chain hanging from his chest hair. His white hair illuminated in the dim light as he pulled a drag from the cigarette in his hand, he sucked it in with pure bliss before stubbing it out on the wall and flicking it behind him. A frailer, submissive man flinched as the bud flew towards him, but with haste, he quickly dodged it followed behind him. The guy was was shaking and the man could tell he wished that this was never going to be him. He couldn’t face that fate, he would accept death sooner. 

“Pull of the tape from his mouth...come on boys...where is your hospitality…?” he clicked his fingers as one of the minions did just so. “I didn’t think it would come to this...thought you know I am extremely mad at my boys…”

“Fuck...you killed her...you fucking killed the woman you love…”

He looked down, he was clearly sad and distraught, he sealed his hand together into a balled fist. 

“Don’t you dare blame me, he will be ended, I Never gave that order, but not for you.” He broke for a moment. “...but it's evident...she would have never loved me the way I loved her...and you really didn’t want me for your precious girl…even though you promised me her, maybe he did me a favour, but of course...she would have been so much bliss to have her brought her, bent over and let you watch me fuck her.... ”

The man began to cry. 

“How...dare you…”

He came forward and pulled the man's face.

“No...how dare you try and rat me out...I should have never trusted a Pig…”

“I did nothing...how many times do I have to tell you...I was being tracked…they followed me.”

He laughed at the man and slapped his cheek.

“You should have done better Ward, no wonder your wife and the other daughter left you. I was good though, to you, I left the precious angel...I thought at least one of your daughters could do with to live with the trauma...and when she finds out what happens to you, she will shatter, I’m sure, one of the boys said she was weeping, trembling on the ground…”

Ward pulled at the chair. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER…?” he screamed. 

Bobo laughed. “What do you care, you never wanted her...not surprising you could never want a daughter that wasn’t yours but was hers...you were stupid to keep that wife of yours, what a filthy whore….”

Ward’s anger picked up and he tried to pull so hard on the rope that the chair toppled over. He fell to the round and hit the concrete. He winced in pain as he spoke.

“You bastard…”

Bobo put his boot over Ward’s head.

“No, she’s the bastard, and she is my kin, I will do what I see fit to her…”

 

The light cracked through the curtains of the safehouse, Nicole awoke as the sun hit her eyes, she winced as she felt the pain in her back. She had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed where she left Waverly to sleep. She had picked her up from the car, she was so small and precious and was completely out. Nicole couldn't help but smile as she tucked her in and made sure the house was filled with provisions from the seven eleven across the road and had gone to the estate office to pick up some clothes for Waverly to wear. She really didn’t want her to wake up to nothing in the morning. 

She stood and stretched, a blanket fell off her body and to the floor, she squinted in confusion, she didn’t quite remember putting it over herself, it must have been Waverly. Nicole smiled a little looked over the be hoping to see the princess herself still laid there, but she wasn’t there. Nicole panicked. 

“Ms Earp…” she got up and began walked out of the bedroom and began to look around the top floor and in the bathroom, she clearly wasn’t upstairs. 

She rushed down the stairs until her senses took over and she could smell the fresh brewed pot of coffee. Nicole took a deep breath as her panic subsided, it was clear she had gotten up, put the blanket over her as she slept and went down to make coffee, she wish she’d have woken her.

She walked into the kitchen, but again to much of Nicole’s shock, she wasn’t there either. Nicole’s heart raced again, what if was scared and had panicked and bolted? Bolted off to find her mother or worse to go back to the scene of the crime to find the answers. 

Nicole looked over and noticed a shadow, from outside the window and what looked like strands of hair. Nicole walked over and noticed the back door, she opened it and looked to her left, on the bench out the back of the house was Waverly. Nicole took a reassured breath as she smiled and began to walk up to her.

“You’ll catch your death out here…”

“It’s not as bad it can be in the city…” Waverly turned to her and smiled. “I made coffee, that’ll keep you warm.”

Nicole nodded. “Thanks, You sleep well Ms Earp?”

Waverly huffed her breath. “If you call it sleep...it was more of a battle ground.”

Nicole sighed and walked over and sat next to her. “I’m sorry…” she immediately extended her arm to rub her back in reassurance. 

Waverly looked down. “It’s not your fault, no need to be sorry, In fact I wanted to thank you, thank you for all you have done for me.”

Nicole smiled. “Just doing my job Ms Earp.”

Waverly looked at her. “If you were just doing your job you wouldn’t have stayed the night here with me and made sure I was ok, that’s going above and beyond the call of duty.”

Nicole shrugged. “They don’t call me the nicest cop in New York and I am Deputy after all huh?”

Waverly smiled and laughed a little. “Oh do you are calling yourself that now huh, well you definitely live up to it.”

Nicole blushed and smiled. “Thanks.”

They two of them looked at each other deeply until something broke the moment.

Nicole’s phone began to ring breaking the sweet exchanges. “Oh sorry...excuse me…” she stood up. “Deputy Haught speaking…”

She stood up to take the call and began to pace round the back yard and she heard Nedley on the other end of the call. “Yes sir...of course, we will be there within a few hours, I will head over to the safe house right away. See you soon Sir…”

Waverly had listened and smiled a little, there was something about this police officer, she had a good vibe about her, a vibe she hadn’t really felt before, nor understood. The way she stood in the morning light, her red hair turning copper, her stace, it was beautiful.

Nicole came back over and sat back down. “It was the Detective Inspector…”

“Yeah, he wants me to come and answer more questions…” Waverly said as she looked down into her mug, which had the dregs of her coffee, she spun the little puddle around in the bottom of the mug. 

“Yeah, it would seem so…but we can eat first, you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday…”

Waverly looked up her. “Why didn’t you tell him you stayed here?”

Nicole stood and looked down at the floor and back up. “...Ah...above the call and all that…”

“Have you done it before?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole shook her head. “Once before, the office didn’t like it much...but it helped…”

“Helped your case?” Waverly looked down disappointed. 

“...Well, yes but, it also helped the little kid...it helped him greeve to know he had a friend who wanted to help and understand, he did have to go into foster care after being badly beaten, but he needed comfort. He lost both of his parents in a gang shootout at a restaurant, while he was at home being looked after his cousin.”

Waverly smiled as she pulled up her blanket. “That’s so sweet.”

Nicole smiled back noticing how cold Waverly was.

“Come on, let's get you warm, something to eat and then onto the station.”

Nicole had cooked them breakfast while she sent Waverly up to shower. She needed to shower herself but would most likely do that when she was off duty. 

“Well they did well with the clothes, the outfit suits you.”

Waverly was wearing ankle boots, high waisted skinny jeans with a floral top and floral kimono. She had put her hair up, out of the way. Nicole turned and licked her lips as she plated up breakfast. God she looked so cute.

“Thanks, something smells great.”

“Eggs benedict.”

“Thanks.” 

Waverly was clearly starving as her stomach rumbled. Nicole laughed. 

“Definitely needed…”

The two ate. Talking about random topics, it was like the two of them were good friends and had known each other for a long time. Nicole was happy, Waverly was starting to relax a little but she knew the poor brunette had a lot to come. 

Nicole drove the pair of them to the station once finished. Waverly went quiet. Nicole didn’t push her and drove onto the station. Nedley wanted a follow, following the evidence he had gained from the guys they had caught at the scene and from the evidence they had processed over night. There were more questions to be asked.

Nicole lead Waverly into the interview room. “I will go get the deputy.”

Waverly nodded as Nicole went to grab him. 

“She’s interview room two.”

“Thanks Nicole, I want you in on this one. It appears she seems to trust you and some of these questions might be a little testing, mainly because I aren’t sure she will know the answer, but it may show the true colours of her father and what he has been doing all this time.”

Nicole screwed her face up. “It’s bad isn’t it?”

“Pretty bad…”

Nicole followed him in. 

“Good morning Ms Earp, I am sorry to have you in so early, but developments were made in the case last night and we have more questions to ask if that is ok?” 

Waverly nodded as Nicole took a seat beside Nedley.

Nedley untucked a file from under his arm. The name Ward Earp was written on the top, Case 375. He opened up the file, he took out some photos and began to show Waverly one at a time.

“We found this in the basement, under the floorboards, pounds and pounds of cocaine...Did you know anything about this?”

Waverly looked at Nicole shocked.

“C-c-cocaine...what?”

Waverly took the picture in hand, her hand began to shake. Her father really had gotten in deep, he was hiding and possibly supplying drugs. What had happened to this man? 

“No...God know...I knew nothing, I barely even went down there…” she said was an angry tone. “Fuck Daddy...what the hell were you thinking?”

Nicole looked at her with deep concern.  
He took out another photos.

“We didn’t just find drugs...we found other things…”

He showed her the next picture, inside the walls of the basement were pictures of money, guns and liquor. The entire basement had become a hiding hub for anything the gang could get their hands on.

“Christ...shit…” Waverly took the photo and looked at it. She ran her hands through her long hair and began to breathe, she could feel the tears now rolling down her face. “No...No wonder...they killed Willa...do-do you think he stole all this? From the gang?”

“That is what we are trying to determine Ms Earp...this is an awful lot of illegal gear, he was either storing it, stole it, or was going to take it all and ring it in, but why he hid it in the house is a mystery to us…”

“He hid all this from us...jesus…”

Nicole sat up. “Did he ever spend hours in the basement?”

Waverly shook her head. “In all honesty, I barely even saw him go down there, we mainly used it for landry. He would usually go down, do it and come back up…he was never down there long at all.”

“Do you know this man?” Nedley asked. 

He showed Waverly a picture of Bobo Del Ray. Waverly looked at him. She had seen this face before. She was fixated on his face.

“No...not really...but i’ve seen him before…”

Nedley and Nicole piped up.

“Where did you see him Ms Earp, did he ever come by the house?”

“No...never the house, he works at the University...he's a Professor, Professor Del Ray.”

The two of them looked at one another.

“He was Willa’s teacher…”

Nicole looked over. “Excuse me...a professor.”

“Willa took business studies, she always wanted to be a Lawyer, but with that setting up her own business, so she took his class. He is the best business professor in New York…usually drives a Maserati, wears fur, is laced in gold chains and rings, he even always wears designer suits, Boss, Ralph Lauren. He owns a string of businesses, hotels, hospitality, shops and bars. She idolised him.”

Nedley sat back in his chair.

“Well...this man was spotted with your father...and a few of the gang members who we arrested at the house...it appears Ms Earp, that this professor is not quite what he seems.”

Nedley slid the final photo, it showed clearly Bobo, her father and the gang members, including the one who shot Willa. He father was holding a bag and passing it to the gang. They looked pleased with one another. She gulped knowing now, if her father was alive, he was sure to be charged with assisting a gang. 

“Jesus Christ…”

Nicole looked over at that photo. She remembered that night, she was driving around and had shot the photo. 

“Squad card 779, we have tracked the gang, behind the back of 54th and 34… it looks like money and drugs are being exchanged. Won’t make it arrest. Guns in pockets. Rise great. How to proceed sir?”

“Good Work Officer Haught, head back with evidence.” 

Nicole sat back remembering that night and took a deep breath in. 

 

Bobo took out another cigarette from his pocket, he held it up for his minion to come across and light it for him. He had left the room to take a phone call. He didn’t look pleased.

“Well then...it seems the whole house has been ransacked and it appears the stash you were hiding for us has all been cleaned out.” 

Ward was now battered and bruised, Bobo had decided to have a little run with him.

“Shit…” Ward uttered as he spit out blood which were flowing from his now broken teeth.

“$50,000 Cash, 150 full bags of Cocaine, 50 AK47’s, 30 glocs, ammo….fuck Ward...this is really not good, you have lost me a huge hell load of clientele and a boatload of cash.”

“Sell my house…take it...take my car...anything Bobo…”

Bobo came up and grabbed Ward by the neck.

“Are you fucking insane? I have people coming to the hotel tonight, expecting a stack and now I got nothing…I can’t even get to your house or car you fuck wit...the police are swarming the streets and are all over your house.”

“I am so sorry...I didn’t meant for this to happen, I didn’t know they were following me.”

“Who were they? What was there car number?”

Ward knew, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell on his fellow squad numbers. He gulped and hestiated as he replied. 

“I don’t...I don’t know…”

Bobo could see through his lies. He walked over to him and held his head in a choke hold.

“Bullshit, of course you know.”

Ward struggled to breathe.

“Now...let’s try this again...what squad number was it…”

“Let’s try this again…”

“779” he winced in pain.

“Thank you Ward...boys we got a car to track.”


	4. Don't tell me you don't feel anything Nicole?

Waverly felt sick, she didn’t know what any of this meant. Willa’s professor was clearly now more than just her professor. Her thoughts began to run wild, she began to think of Willa and whether or not she knew all this about him. Not just that, had he ever done anything to Willa? 

Willa had been taught by this man, this corrupt, twisted individual, who clearly had more involvement with her family than she believed.She remembered the times when she would wait by the gates, his slimy hand would touch her arm, they would converse and laugh and giggle. Willa seemed to love that class, but would always confess he was always a bit of a dick who was full of himself. Driving a flash car, bragging about his many businesses as well as reportedly flashing his cash. 

She wondered if Willa had ever benefited from this, she would go out at night, sometimes come back with bags and bags of new stuff, and was always dressed to the nines in fancy clothes that no one else could afford. Deep down she knew Willa wanted that sort of life and would always talk about getting rich by making and forming new businesses. 

“We could franchise Shorty's Bar out, I mean it is the best bar this side of Brooklyn, it would totally do well, having bars across the entirety of New York and then nationalise it.” she said as she stood in front of her whiteboard.

Willa had it all planned out, the “step by step guide on how to franchise Sshorties”. It was her grand business plan and it was all she wanted to do. She really loved the idea of being the queen of the empire, leading from the top. 

Waverly was laid on Willa’s bed trying to do her History homework. She was trying her best to ignore her and focus but she knew she would have to reply, if not, Willa would only driver her more insane. She looked up. 

“Not sure Uncle Shorty would like you to do that Willa...I mean it’s been his life's work.”

Wila scowled at her. 

“He doesn’t know what that place is worth...he could be rolling in it. He just needs to invest the profits into another small place on the other side of Brooklyn, help it to get going, we could all chip in a few hours and he will have himself another investment. He has the suppliers, he can get discounts on bulk buying and boom.”

Waverly noticed a flaw in her plan. 

“But the bar, being the only bar like it, is what makes it special Willa, if there were loads it wouldn’t be as quirky and it wouldn’t get the same amount of people coming in.”

Willa scrunched her face.  
“They don’t all have to be the same, they could all be unique themes so they would all be quirky. 

Waverly sighed. “But there are only so many themes Willa…”

“So what, they would all be quirky Waverly and they would sell themselves trust me, I could make it work.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “And he would own it outright? And wait a minute how would you make anything from this, I mean...”

Willa smiled. “I would if he gave me a cut…”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I thought the whole point was to benefit Uncle Gus, not you.”

“Well he would need someone to help run the franchise, and I would do that Dummy…”

“I guess…” she said uninterested and rolled her eyes.

Willa scorned and she noticed Waverly’s response. “You know, if you listened, you might do better than being stuck in that hairy fairy history world. You know all you can ever be is an archeologist or a teacher with that, business is where it is at dear sister. You don’t want to become like our deadbeat sister, who is god knows where, making cocktails for god knows whom....” 

Waverly shut her book. “Why do you always have to bring it back to Wynonna, she left ok? I know she was your favourite sister and not me but she hated it here, she felt trapped, everyone treat her like shit. Is it any wonder she’s gone? I am sorry i can’t measure up to her, fun Wynonna, and I’m just boring Waverly that actually wants to know more about the world. I know you hate me and it’s not because of that, it’s all because I get the attention from everyone else. Well I’m sorry that I actually spend time with people and do some good and talk to people, maybe if you stopped being such a bitch people mig-”

Willa swiped Waverly across the face, she was so easily riled up by the Wynonna talk.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that…”

Waverly held her face.

“Now get out of my damn room...swat...I don’t need you and your history geekiness hanging over me…”

Waverly scowled and held her cheek with one hand and picked up her books and ran out, crying.

Willa crossed her arms and huffed and got a whiteboard pen and began scribbling over some of her ideas before throwing the pen at the wall and falling down backwards on the bed.

“Are you ok Ms Earp?” asked Nedley, he noticed she had spaced out a little. 

“Yeah...yeah...sorry…” she replied quickly. “W-what do you need to know?”

“Did you sister Willa, ever talk about this Professor?” Nicole asked curiously.

Waverly ran her hands through her hair. “She thought he was a bit of a cock to be honest…but I know she spoke with him, I would have assumed about her uni work...but now...”

Nicole moved her head down and laced her fingers and sighed. 

“I understand this may come as a shock to you Ms Earp, but I just need the facts only…” pressed Nedley.

“He...he would always speak to her outside class, I would sometimes walk from school to meet her a few days a week, Mama didn’t like me walking from school alone, and the university was only the next block along. She would always take a while speaking to him, I can’t say why. I always met her by the gate so I never heard anything, she hated it, the me being there.” Waverly looked angry at this point, it was clear there was tension between her and her sister. “She always said that I cramped her style so made me wait for her, away from her. He did seem very friendly, would laugh a lot and even touch her arm.”

“Touch her arm?” piped up Nicole. “Did he make any forward advances?” she sat up.

Waverly shook her head. “Not that I ever saw. He would just touch her arm.” 

Nicole sat back in her chair, she thought she had gotten something but, it was clear Waverly could never accuse anyone where there wasn’t a requirement for it. “Ok…”

“She would talk about his theories a lot and always was so obsessed with starting a business like he did. 

“Did they ever meet up outside of University?” asked Nedley.

Waverly sat back, she had her suspicions but couldn’t be sure. 

“To be honest detective, I can’t be sure...I mean she never mentioned it but, the more all of this is coming to life, I think she may have?”

Nedley leaned forward. “And what leads you to think this Ms Earp?”

“She would go out at night, come back with bags of expensive jewelry, clothes, shoes, you name it. She would hide it, she would never tell anyone about it. The only way I found out was because I needed to borrow her hairdryer one evening when mine broke, I saw her stuffing a bag into her wardrobe, amid all the others she’d tried to hide in there. I can’t think of anyone else who was that Rich that would have that kind of money to be able to buy those sorts of things.” 

“Will there be any of this at the house, any evidence of this? There might be a receipt which could have his credit card details on it…” Nicole suggested looking to Nedley. 

Waverly shrugged. “Could be possible…” 

“Before we end this, did he ever see you Ms Earp with your sister?” he asked.

Waverly nodded. “Yes, he would always watch us leave the university, but i never spoke with him, but of course, I am sure, he would know me if he looked at me.”

“We shall check this out. Ms Earp, I think we will leave this here, this has been extremely helpful. For now we would advise you stay at the safe house, Ms Haught, if you would escort her back, but pick up the provisions which I have left at your desk.”

“Yes Sir…”

“Thank you Detective...I hope this helps you to get this bastard...and find my father...any news?”

Nedley shook his head. “We have our top team on this Ms Earp and we are checking all leads to see if we can find anything that will lead us to find him.”

Waverly nodded as she stood up, hugging her arms. Nicole looked at her with reassuring eyes and came over putting her hand on her back and rubbing it. 

“Come on, let’s get the provisions and then i’ll drive you back.”

“Provisions…”

“Well, for now, you will have to go under a false identity, just until we can catch this guy, he looks to be dangerous and we do not want him to find you, so we need to give you some provisions so you can keep going under this new identity.”

“Oh...I have to be...somebody else.”

“Only until we catch him, and then you can go back to being Waverly.”

Waverly shrugged and muttered under her breathe. 

“Boring, useless Waverly…”

Nicole heard her. “Hey...you aren’t any of those things...well...from what I can tell, you seem very intelligent to me.”

Waverly refused to answer back as they walked back to Nicole’s desk.

A box with the new identifications and provisions were planted on the desk. 

“Ok, lets see who you will be now known as…”

Nicole reached in for the passport and drivers licence. 

“Amy Greenwood, generic but not all that bad.”

“Ok.” Nicole handed her the ID. “Her hair is darker…”

Nicole took out a bottle of the dye and waved it in front of her. “Part of the living in secret.”

Waverly looked down. “I’m sure I can rock it right?”

“I’m sure you can...hows about when i drive you home, I help you with dying it…”

“Ok...but...maybe you should get some clean clothes or something first...I hate the fact you now have been in that uniform for a few days…and you are definitely showering...you can borrow the one at the house.”

Nicole laughed and blushed. “Yeah you are right...hold on...I’ll get my clean clothes from my locker…”

“You keep clothes here?”

“Yes...we change her…especially if you know we get...blood or ripped clothing or something…”  
“Oh...yeah…”

Nicole patted her shoulder and went to her locker and grabbed herself some fresh clothes. She smiled at the thought Waverly had said she could use her shower, I mean she was filthy and hadn’t showered since the start of the case. Waverly was such a kind soul, and it was evident, even now, she still was more concerned with everyone but herself. It was one quality Nicole really liked about her.

Nicole soon rushed back. 

“Pick up the box and come along.”

Waverly turned around as she was looking at some of the clothes and items in the box.

“Oh...let me pack it back up.”

Nicole smirked and came over. “Let me help.”

The two of them packed the box back up and headed to the car. The drive didn’t seem as long as before, the two of them talked about the simple things, and more about how the policing system worked. Waverly was trying to work out how they would ever find her father, she knew he wasn’t the greatest father, but he was the only one she now had. Her Mama and other sister had left, which meant if they couldn’t find him, she would be very much alone. 

Nicole pulled up and told Waverly to open the door while she unloaded the box and her things. Waverly headed for the door and opened it as she brought in the stuff.

“Right...you get a shower...i’ll make us a coffee...how do you take it.”

“Just a little milk, and thank you…oh towel…” she forgot hers.

“Oh...there in the cupboard, next to the bathroom, I found mine this morning when i took a shower.”

Nicole’s thoughts drifted, seeing Waverly with wet hair in a towel was a dream she wouldn’t say no to. 

“Oh...thanks…” Nicole nodded as she went up to shower. 

Nicole had found the shower gel and the shampoo which had been provided for her. She thought of the petite beauty downstairs, and was wondering what she would think her new identity. She hated doing this to anyone, but she knew it was for her safety. 

Nicole quickly showered and changed, drying herself and her hair. She decided to forget trying to find a hair dryer to dry it and headed downstairs, she didn’t want to leave the brunette too long.

She came down to a very tearful Waverly, she had taken out of the paperwork in the box. The job they had managed to get her, the fact she couldn’t return to university and for now, she had to live a completely new life.

She was stood holding the paper, with one hand to her mouth.

“Hey…” Nicole walked up to Waverly as Waverly crashed into her, sobbing. Nicole rested her head on top of her and pulled her in close for a deep hug. It wasn’t long until she felt her arms snake around. 

Nicole gently rocked her back and forth whilst rubbing her back. She listened intently, until the sobbing had died down and waiting for Waverly to pull back. She had no intention of pushing her. Waverly pulled back and began to wipe her tears. Nicole walked her back to a chair and knelt down to her level. 

“I can’t...I can’t believe...this…”

Nicole rubbed her knee and thigh gently to reassure her. “Hey, I know...it’s a shock...I...I’ve done this so many times...had to put people in witness protection, but it is all to benefit you...and when we catch this guy...we will help you get back to something normal, trust me...I’ve seen it work.”

“But what...what if it...doesn’t…”

“You will go back to university, you will get back on track with your career…”

“I don’t...I don’t know who I am anymore…” she said as she began to break a little.

“Hey...no…” Nicole put her hand to her cheek and began to wipe away the tears, rubbing her cheeks. “You are Waverly Earp, this very kind, smart, brave woman, who despite all this, is fighting and trying her hardest to figure this out. You have been amazing and you have helped us a lot. The information you gave us today is really going to help, and the fact you identified Bobo Del Ray from this, it gives us the man. We will find him Waverly, we have had him in before but nothing stuck...we have something to go on now.”

Waverly nodded. 

Nicole couldn’t help but look deeply in her eyes and kept rubbing her cheeks and she leant her head against hers.

Waverly had never felt something like this before, she closed her eyes as she felt Nicole leaning her head against hers.She had felt her heart go crazy, this wasn’t like anything she’d felt before. There was something about this woman that had caught her. She had just held her for as long as she cried. No one but Gus or Wynonna would have ever done that. Not even her Ex Champ had the time of day like this for her. 

Nicole realised she had rested her head against Waverly and pulled away blushing. 

“Oh...sorry about that…”

Waverly’s eyes shot open. “It...it’s ok...no need to be sorry…”

“The coffee will be going cold huh?” she said to excuse it all. 

“It doesn’t matter Nicole…” Waverly wiped her tears. “We can always make a fresh batch…” she smiled at Nicole’s silly remark. 

Nicole smiled back at her. “There’s that smile…”

Waverly looked down and blushed a little. “I’m sorry for getting upset…”

“Never be upset for being strong, ever strong person cries, it’s the way we process things that are new and difficult. Don’t ever be sorry for that.”

“You always seem to know the right things to say…”

Nicole shrugged. “I do my best…”

“It is rather great…”

Nicole huffed a laugh. “I’m not all that great, just doing my job…”

Waverly looked at her. “I don’t think your job made your heart beat that fast…”

Nicole looked at her confused.

“When you held me...your heart was beating so fast, the way you react...that's not really how an officer reacts” 

Nicole gulped and stuttered and stood up. 

“Oh...I’m sorry...Ms Earp...I am sorry if i overstepped.”

Waverly decided to be bold, there was something about this officer. She could recall it as she woke up and laid in bed, just staring at her as she slept, how she felt so compelled to put a blanket on her. How she wanted to make her breakfast. How she wanted her to stay on her case. 

Waverly stood up. “You haven’t overstepped once, you have just been you...and well… that’s pretty great.” she looked for Nicole’s hand she took it. 

Nicole gulped as she felt her touch. She felt the electricity flowing through her.

“You’ve wanted to do this since the first time you held me haven’t you?”

“I…er...I’m your officer…”

“It isn’t the first time someone fell for the person they were on a case with…”

Nicole was stumped she had nothing to say but she was confused, she had taken her hand, what did this mean. 

Waverly looked at her. 

“You have been so kind since the first moment we met, you felt it, when i took your hand, the electricity of what one feels when they meet something they are falling for…”

Nicole gulped. “Ms...Earp…”

“It’s Waverly, Nicole, and you can be honest with me...because the more time we spend together, the more I get the feeling we won’t just be officer and case number whatever I am…”

“What…do you-”

Waverly couldn’t wait anymore and jumped up and kissed her. Nicole couldn’t help but melt into the feeling of her lips and couldn’t help herself but kiss her back. The two of them kissed as Nicole managed to find the sofa in which Waverly pushed her back into.

Nicole pulled away. 

“But I could lose my job…”

“Not if we keep it quiet…”

“Waverly...we shouldn’t…”

“But I feel it...like you do…” she pulled her hand to her chest. “My heart has never beaten so fast...my entire life…everything you do and say...it's...driving me crazy...”

Nicole could feel her heart going crazy, it was a sure sign of her feelings and how she was feeling, but she was worried, her job would be on the line, and as much as Waverley was one of the most beautiful women she had met, body and soul, she couldn’t risk everything if she wasn’t sure.

“Maybe...it is heightened by the fact you are going through so much…”

“And you kissing me back just then was nothing?”

Nicole stopped and said nothing.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel anything Nicole…”

Nicole scrunched her face, to try and keep from talking.

“Hey...Nicole please...I am trying her…”

Nicole uttered fuck under her breathe. “Fuck...I can’t help it...you...you are just so...beautiful, you are thoughtful, smart and what you are going through, Jesus christ you deserve nothing but the world, and if I could take gun and put a bullet through Bobo Del Ray’s head my god I would do it for you…”

Waverly smiled she she snaked her hands onto Nicole’s stomach after her confession. 

“See you feel it too...we will figure this out...you can’t get fired if I blame myself and say it was all me...I will make sure of it ok….”

Nicole sighed.

“You trust me…”

“I will do my best…”

“Good...now kiss me...and then we gotta make this Waverly a dark brunette…”

Nicole laughed a little as she leaned up and slowly kissed her back.

“God you are a good kisser…” Waverly uttered. Nicole smiled and kissed her a little more.

 

Bobo received a call. 

“Tell me you found it…”

It was at the station for a while...but we lost the car on the freeway, we will keep the boys at the station and we will get them boss. It is a woman, she is really tall, redhead, her car is 779. It seems like she is well in with this case boss.

“Oh...and you say this why?”

She was with that girl you liked kid or sister or something, from the university, Wilma was it? She always used to pick her up from school, or she used to walk to meet her or some shit. 

Bobo looked up and winced a little. “Her name was Willa, and that is her youngest sister...Waverly...shit...boys, I need you to step back...I need time to think this one through…”

What the hell boss?, don’t tell me you are getting weak because she’s Willa’s sister man, Marco didn’t mean to kill her.

“Shut your fucking mouth, stand down, and get back here...you have 40…”

Bobo ended the call and growled in anger, he threw the phone against the wall smashing the screen. This hole he knew now was not so easy to dig himself out of.


	5. Babe...Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my computer failed and I've now since bought a new one so I can get back on Schedule. Please enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 5 - Babe...Huh?

Nicole slowly pulled away from Waverly’s lips once again. Nicole couldn’t lie, she was in heaven, she had liked this woman the moment she laid eyes on her, and now, here she was, kissing her. Every kiss was tender, sweet and full of passion. Waverly really was more confident than she came across and Nicole was weak as hell for it.

Waverly groaned as she pulled away.

“As much as I am enjoying this, we need to get your hair dyed before it gets too late…and I kinda have work in a few hours...” Nicole reassured. 

“Hmpf...you don’t think I’m not a good kisser then?” she wined. 

“Baby, don’t think that you are an amazing kisser…” Nicole smile could have light up the entire world.

Waverly blushed at Nicole’s ‘baby’, she smirked and bit her lip, Nicole’s stomach did a complete 180 somersault as she did that, how could this girl but so beautiful, but also extremely hot all at the same time.

Nicole took a breath. 

“And leaving me for work, that’s kinda crappy...” she pursed her lips and sighed.

“Gotta protect you and all our New York citizens…”

“And find my Dad?” she looked down.

“And find your Dad, trust me, we are doing everything we can to find him, and Mr Del Ray…”

Waverly nodded and stood up and began to walk up the stairs.

“Maybe I could just cut my hair, I mean that would make me look different instantly.”

Nicole noted that she was done with talking on the topic, but she didn’t want her making any rash decisions. She loved her long hair. “No...no...you look, beautiful with your long hair.” 

Waverly laughed. “Ok Deputy Haught, I’ll abide, but only if you kiss me after and make me hot cocoa?”

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled. “Your wish is my command, Ms Earp.”

Waverly smiled and walked up the stairs as Nicole stood up and followed.

 

 

Bobo paced the room, he had to think of a plan, Waverly was now working with the police and of course with the one who had happened to have been following him, the redhead with the camera. He had to come up with a plan and fast. There was no way that all this hadn’t been linked together, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. 

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. How could he be so stupid? How could he not have known this police officer worked in the district where Ward lived? All he wanted was his money, he wanted the drugs, he wanted the guns. They should have been loaded by now, on a ship on Its way down to Mexico. Every element had gone wrong, he had lost the woman he loved. He couldn’t even find him, the man who fucked everything up.

Bobo growled with rage at his predicament and pulled the phone out from his pocket and began to dial. He had to think of his current situation. The phone cracked soon with the caller at the other end. 

“It’s time we sent Papa Earp on a mission, one last hurrah...bring the boys over...it’s time we make sure that we silence this officer once and for all.”

 

“Are you sure it looks ok?” Waverly asked nervously her eyes were shut as Nicole led her to the mirror which was above the sink in the bathroom. 

The pair had dyed her hair which was now a very dark chocolate brown, it glistened with her lighter undertones a little in the light. Waverly was too scared to look, she had never dyed her hair before. She was worried it wouldn’t suit her. 

Nicole chuckled. “Hey, you look beautiful, you can open your eyes now...”

“You aren’t just saying that are you?” Waverly queried. 

Nicole rubbed her back. “Of course not, please, just look, you are still just as beautiful.” 

Waverly sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Fine.” she cracked open her eyes and began to look at her hair.

“Man...I look so gothic and depressed…”

“A good mo, since you are so bright and vibrant usually…”

“But black is really not the colour I need in my life right now.”

“Babe, it’s temporary…” 

She sighed. “I know...I know...I’m sorry…” she said as she walked into Nicole and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Nicole looked at her with deep concern and rested her head on hers and rocked her.

“No need to be ever sorry, all this is not your fault, you hear?”

Waverly pulled back a little. “I know...but I just feel so blind, how the hell could I have missed it?”

Nicole sighed and looked deep into her eyes. “You can’t see everything that happens in the world, we all wish we had twenty-twenty vision, or the power to be able to see the future. But we can’t. I promise we will do all we can to avenge her death and find your father.”

With that Nicole’s phone began to buzz in her pocket. Waverly pulled a sad face.

“Sorry…Deputy Haught…Yes, yes, sir...Not yet, sir, I will head right over and issue her with that and then I will be right back at the station...ok see you then Sir…” she clicked off the phone.

“You’re needed?”

“Yes...I gotta get in.”

“But you gotta issue something to someone?”

Nicole fumbled a little. “Oh yeah...on one umm...my fellow officers, you know who got injured...I gotta issue her with her gun back...I have it you see.”

“Oh...she ok?”

“Yup yes, everything’s fine. Right, I better get changed and go do that.” she leant over and kissed her head.

“You left your stuff in the car...I think…”

“Thanks, Waves.”

Waverly looked at her suspiciously, something didn’t seem quite right to her. She decided not to push it. 

Nicole headed quickly downstairs and out to her car trunk to grab her uniform. She fumbled around in her bag, taking out her uniform and then dug in the bottom until she picked out a phone. She held it for a second and looked at it before putting it back in the bag and zipping it up. She shut the trunk and then walked to the front of the car and pulled out her flask. She definitely needed coffee for the road. 

Waves was now situated downstairs at the counter in the kitchen, brewing a fresh pot.

“You got a flask?” she asked.

Nicole waved it. “You know me so well.” 

“I’ll make it up while you get ready.”

“Thank you, you are so sweet.”

“How about a sandwich, they left me some food, meat, which I won’t eat since I am vegetarian.”

“Anything but peanut butter and jelly, that’s not my thing.”

“Ok, I’ll make you a pack up.”

Nicole bit her lip, she was so adorable. 

“As long as you make sure you get something to eat, I’ll drop by the store on the way home, I won’t be back until late with it being the night shift…”

Waves nodded. “I’ll fix something up...what time will you be back?”

Nicole came back up to her. “Past midnight, so please don’t wait up ok? You get some rest...we’ll figure some other things out for you to do tomorrow, I got the weekend off.” 

 

Waves smiled. “Good...because the book collection is going to kill me in there…”

“Deffo running by the bookstore...don’t tell me...I will surprise you…”

Waves chuckled. “You won’t get there if you don’t get ready and actually go…”

“Crap...yes...thanks, babe…” Nicole grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs to change.

Waves bit her lip. “Babe...huh?” 

In the time Nicole had taken to get ready she was greeted by a smiling ray of beauty. She leaned forward and kissed her before taking her packed lunch.

“This is so sweet of you, thank you…”

“Could you get used to it?” asked Waverly.

Nicole’s stomach flipped at those words and paused not saying anything. Waverly’s face began to sank, Nicole noticed and took her hand.

“Ah...I don’t want to say either...we are still new to all this...but...I could...I just don’t want to put too much on you...or this…”

Waverly nodded. “I know...sorry...I’m getting carried away...haha…”

“It’s really sweet and I could...I’ve always wanted to settle down and have a family, but no pressure, and with work...we have to be careful.”

“I know…”

“Ok I gotta go Waves, I’ll see you later.” she leaned in and kissed her deeply, to show how much she cared, despite how it seemed, she picked up her stuff and walked out of the door. 

“See you.” uttered Waves, she sighed and began to wonder what she would do with herself.

Nicole got to her car and opened her boot, she put in her dinner for safe keeping for later, but put her hand the in the bag and pulled out the phone and slipped in her pocket.

She then walked to the driver's side and put the flask in the cup holder before getting in and putting on her seat belt. 

She then took out the phone and plugged it into the charger in the car, before linking it up to the Bluetooth on the phone to her car. She pulled out a number from her pocket and began to dial a number on the phone. As it rang she started up the car allowing the call to come through the car speakers. 

“Hello, who is this?”

“Hi, this is Officer Nicole Haught from the 77th Division Police of New York. Is this Wynonna Earp?”

“...Yes...and what do you need me for?”

“You may need to sit down for this Ms Earp.”

 

Bobo was pacing the room, smacking his phone against his lips as he waited for the guys to bring in Ward. He had the plan all mapped out and knew Ward was the only man for the job. After all, Ward owed him.

The muzzled kicking and screaming could be heard from the outside as Bobo’s men dragged him in. Bobo signalled for them to sit him on the chair. 

“Good to see you, Ward.”

Ward was pissed as hell, he had been cooked up for days now, he had been battered, bruised, he was malnourished, given only scraps to eat and the bottom suds of so many soda cans. He wanted out. 

He grunted at Bobo, throwing him a piercing look.

“Nice to see you to Bobo…” Bobo pulled up a chair as the guys tied him down.

“Thanks, boys, leave us be, get us a couple drink and a couple sandwiches, Ward likes beef and onion with salad on a dark rye. Right, Ward?”

Ward didn’t say a word. 

“Ok, my usual, Chicken tikka with all the trimmings...not too spicy…a couple of coke’s.”

The boys nodded and off they went.

Bobo cleared his throat. “So I have an understanding, you want out. I’m sorry my boys haven’t been so nice to you.”

Ward looked down on the floor, his entire body ached from top to bottom.

“So I wanted to extend my apology and well, I also think it’s time to let you out, to pay me back huh?” 

Ward uttered. “W-What?”

“One last job, do this well and you can say you and I are even?” he replied. 

“Last job…?” he questioned.

“You heard me right, one final job, and you are out, no more working for me. What do you say?”

Ward began to crack up laughing. 

“Y-You want me out?”

Bobo stood up in a fast but angry pace and walked over to Bobo. 

“You really want to question me?” he grunted as he pulled on Wards t-shirt. 

Ward gulped and shook his head. “N-No...what’s...what’s the job boss?”

Bobo smirked at him and patted him on the shoulder.

“That’s my man!” he stated.

He walked over to the table and opened a tub of toothpicks and picked one out, and put it in his mouth and began to chew on it.

“So you ready to get your hands dirty…”

Ward looked down concerned. “No killing, anything but that.”

“No...no killing, just want to shake someone up, make sure they don’t talk.” 

Ward grit his teeth. “Who and what?”

“A red-headed cop, cop car number 129. She was spying on us when we made the last deal. I now know that they must know something. I was told she had a camera, the crew found it on the CCTV at the Japanese restaurant behind where we were stood in the alley. So I need to shake her up, make sure she stops her station from investigating us.” 

“What Division is she in?”

“77th.”

Ward bit her lip and shook his head.

“Is this linked to all this?” he asked.

“No idea Ward, but if it is, then you know you are more fucked than you are now...like I said, no more questions. I have a car, once you have finished your sandwich, you will go the station, wait for her to leave and you will do whatever you can to shake her up.”

Ward bit his lip. He really didn’t like this plan one bit. He knew this was Nedley’s spot, he grew up with Nedley at school and he knew he would play hardball, and there was no way anyone in his team would be taking any shit. He always had the best teams in the city and knew this was no easy task.

 

Nicole sat in the car park of the station. She was still on the phone. 

“I am sorry for your loss Ms Earp…”

Wynonna huffed down the phone.

“T...thanks...I will be on the next plane tonight, and you will take me to her...Waverly...and we will sort out this whole fucking mess...thank you, Officer Haughton, for telling this…”

Nicole began to speak but the phone cut off. She sighed and unplugged the phone. She knew she shouldn’t have done this. She knew this was Wave’s job, but she knew she had to do something. Now she was on her way and Waverly would not be alone anymore. 

Nicole got out of the car and walked into her boot, she picked out her lunch and her stomach sank with slight regret. She took it out and shut the lid before walking in.

She headed right to her desk, putting down her lunch and unlocking her desk draw before logging onto her computer. Her emails were now full of evidence and files from the case. Nicole hated paperwork, but this kind of paperwork was where she worked best, digging through things to help capture the suspect. Bobo Del Ray was completely on her radar and for sure was her number one suspect, and she was determined to find the links to prosecute him. 

The case write-ups were brutal, they had found even more drugs in the walls, under the floors, hidden in bottles in the garage. Ward really had found everywhere to hide them. 

“Jesus Ward…” Nicole uttered.

The bank statements were more alarming, it was no wonder Waverly and Willa could go to the top schools in New York, he sure could afford it and some. 

What was most suspicious is that all this had started around the time Willa had started university. Nicole couldn’t help think maybe there was a link. Maybe he met Bobo whilst taking Willa to school. 

The money was what she couldn’t understand. Why would he give up his job in the police?, He was paid well and his pension was solid. Why give all this up to work with gang thugs to earn money selling drugs. Ward has been such a repeatable Cop before he ‘left’ and was one of the best in New York. Everyone had heard the stories how he had protected citizens in gang fights, the falling of the towers and the great subway crashes. Nicole couldn’t from all this and his reputation, help but think there was more to it. 

Nicole began to look on the police database to do some digging, she had to see if there was something on his file about why he left. She clicked on the search box and typed Wards name and without even loading, she was blocked. 

She sat back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair. She had to go to Nedley with her hunch, even if it was just that. Nicole printed out copies of his bank statements. The only data she had access to and began to circle the massive transactions and his wages before and during what appeared when he got involved. She stood with her evidence and walked over to Nedley’s office.

Nicole knocked on the door and waited for the signal to come in. 

“Afternoon Sir.”

“Barely, it’s nearly evening. What is it Nicole?” he said as she rubbed his head in his arms.

“Yes...sorry Sir…” she looked at him concerned. “Are you ok Sir?”

Nedley leaned back in her chair. 

“So many cases, so little time...what you got there?” he asked.

“Of course...oh yes...I was looking through the evidence I was sent through, on the Earp Case. I was looking at the bank Statements of Ward Earp and it appears all this started three years ago. If you take a look, there are his regular pay transactions from the station, and then all of a sudden, there are lots of payments in from around six or seven different accounts, which I can only suspect are from Bobo and his team.”

Nedley looked at her. “Hmmm it does appear to have gone on longer than we thought, but what is your point in all this?”

Nicole leant down on the desk with her palms face down.

“This was around the time Willa started NYU. It seems oddly suspicious that this would start around then. He also quit the force four months after these transaction came in. Did anything happen when he was working in force? Of course, I am not allowed access to the details, but if anything happened Sir, this is where I think we need to dig.”

Nedley looked at her and sighed.

“Shut the door…I think it’s time I told you more.”

Nicole half smiled, not in joy but more of being involved. She knew there was more to Ward. She quickly leaned back and began to shut the door.

“Ok.”

“Nothing you hear leaves this room.”

Nicole nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Nedley leaned for his flask and took a sip of his coffee.

“Ward was a great cop, but he wasn’t always the most solid and clean cop. You see, the four months before he struck off, he was caught, doing something at his station.”

Nicole focused in.

“Files, evidence and records on past gang criminals would go missing, he wasn’t the brightest of sparks with technology and it was clear he didn’t think he wasn’t going to get caught.” 

Nicole shook her head.

“He would delete gang records?”

“It now has come to my knowledge that some of these people are definitely involved in one way or another to Mr Del Ray, my guesses is he was paying him extra to delete records and keep him and his team, as well as his customers safe and off the records.”

“Do we know who these men are?” Nicole asked.

“A few of them are in jail, we have been picking them off one after the other over the years, but not one of them linked to Mr Del Ray, so we could never get him. Now it is all falling into place. I will ensure you get access to this file. Until then, I need you to go on assignment tonight. I was going to send Matthews, but I think you are more than capable, you two can go together. “

Nicole shuffled in her seat. “Yes, sir.”

Nedley reached into his draw and picked out a file and picked up his phone to dial Matthews. 

“Matthews, my office, I have an assignment for you.”

He put the phone down and waited until Matthews knocked. She was a tall blonde woman, someone Nicole really looked up to her. She had too rose through the ranks quickly, taking on cases such as bank robberies, a gang firefight and a recent assist in a fire station explosion. She was one of the top women in her Division and Nicole had every intention of rising like her. 

“Come in, take a seat.”

“Sir, Deputy Officer Haught, Detective Super Nedley.”

“Lieutenant Matthews.”

“Please take a seat, I have an assignment for you and I would like you to take Officer Haught with you, she has been a valuable asset in this case, and of course I would like to see how you do what you do. I believe someday she will be joining your ranks someday.” 

Matthews nodded as he sat and shook Nicole and Randy’s hand.

“I have been hearing all about it, the way you got that Earp girl out, and coordinated your team to capture those guys. They have since been charged, but we can’t get a peep out of them. I would be honoured to be on assignment with you.” 

“Thank you Madam” she nodded.

Nedley took out of a folder.

“Gun for hire suspect, we need to bring in, we believe he has been hired by one Mr Del Ray, Panchino Ammiano and many other gangs.” he showed the two of them the picture. “He looks harmless and goes by the name Carl, but that's his greatest deception. He doesn’t look the part and his personality would never make you think he even knows how to fire a weapon.” 

Nicole and Matthews shuffled in their seats.

“Is he on assignment tonight?” asked Matthews.

“We found the number he uses for these hideous crimes, we called in a fake tip, we want you to head to East 2nd Street, lower Manhattan, he is heading there to a dummy house to commit the shoot to kill.”

Nedley checked his watch. “You have an hour to get there.”

Matthews quickly stood up. Nicole was shocked. This was a quick assignment. With that, she jumped up and caught up to Matthews who was heading to the locker room.

“Suit up, vest on, weapon locked loaded, side firearms only.” she requested.

“Yes, Madam.” 

The two headed to the locker room to get changed into their street gear and were locked and loaded. 

“What's your Car's number? Your driving.” 

“129 Madam.”

“It’s Clarissa.” 

Nicole looked at her as she was lacing her boot. “O...ok...Clarissa sure.”

“Come on. Let’s get a move on. You got your keys?” 

Nicole tapped her pocket.

“Excellent let’s do this.”

Nicole took a breath and quickly followed to her car. Nicole unlocked it with the electronic unlock from her keys as Clarissa was quite far ahead of her. She jogged a little to catch up, swiftly opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat. As she sat she was nervously fumbling around. 

“Hey, you’ll get the knack of the quick rushing, don’t worry, get your belt on and let’s go.” She said as she rested her hand on Nicole’s arm.

‘Yes, Madam…”

“It’s Clarissa. Now come on. I’ll key the location in, you follow.”

Nicole nodded and put the car into drive and began to drive out of the car park as Clarissa programmed the street into the sat nav. Unbeknown to the pair, Ward was outside the car park and he was waiting for the car to leave.

 

Ward was on tender hooks watching. He jumped out of his seat as he saw the number of the car flash from his eyes with a shot of red from the red-headed cop. He quickly sat up and fumbled and put his car into drive and began to follow them.

He gulped as he followed them, they were turning too quickly and he had no idea where the car was going. But he knew no matter what, he would have to do something and quick, he had to shake this cop up. If he knew anything and where she was going in lower Manhattan, she was out looking for trouble and someone to take in. 

Ward knew the back streets well and as he began to fumble a device he had in the car. Ward being a cop knew cops never went anywhere without keying in the location to their sat nav and he knew exactly how to hack it.

He pressed the button his hacking device and let it run to pick up the signal.

“East 3rd street...ok…” he mumbled.

He began to pull away and began to take some hidden side roads. He knew how he could shake them up. 

 

The pair carried on driving.

“Don’t be nervous and just follow my lead, I will lure him out and you will defend me from the back ok, we will take him quickly and as quietly as we can. If you need to shoot, only the limbs. We can at least hospitalise and take him in.”

“Got it.”

“Excellent.”

The pair turned a corner and in the corner of her eye, Nicole saw a car coming straight for them but had no way to stop. She tried to slam on but alas. 

“SHIT!” she screamed as she slammed and tried to swerve the car, but it was too late. 

 

The car soon was spinning out of control as it hit the front side of the car. The two of them were pulled forward with the force of the hit. Nicole’s head hit the steering wheel, as Clarissa’s hit the dash.

 

The cars stopped and Ward took a breath as he slammed on his break. He was unharmed and he managed to drive only his passenger side.

Ward looked behind, he could see the front light was out and he had managed to scrape the side of the car. He hadn’t come with so much force, and most likely the pair would be left unconscious with no further injuries and would completely shake them up, just as Bobo had requested. 

Ward shook his head out of his thoughts and panic and with that, he drove off, leaving them both behind.


	6. JKF Calling.

Wynonna was full of determination as she touched down at JFK airport. She had to get to the bottom of this. How hell had broken out. Her sister was now dead, her father about as much as to her, her sister would be broken and her mother as always to her, a complete mystery and fellow coward. 

How she had not been told about this, she had not one call from Gus, the woman she trusted to keep the family together. She had failed her. How Waverly hadn’t called from the police station, was still a mystery to her and how she had, had to find out from some deputy cop. This wasn’t the way she thought she would be coming back home.

She had smashed up half of her apartment after she was told the news. She now had a funeral to help organise, a sister to pick up the pieces with as well as from witness protection and a father she hoped wasn’t dead so she could simply knock some sense into him. Not that she really could judge much herself.

Wynonna had toyed with the idea of coming back, this place had drained her of everything she had. Her parents were clearly elsewhere, Willa was always too stubborn and ambitious, but she had to come back. She had to come back for the one sister who needed her, Waverly. Waverly was so different to the rest of them, sometimes she didn’t even think they were related most of the time. Waverly was always her home, and she was not going to lose that at any cost.

Wynonna rolled her hand into a fist as she walked through the airport gate, throwing her backpack onto her back. The airport was the worst, it had only made Wynonna full of more rage which she could turn into determination. The one reason she loved Bermuda, crowds only came in peak season, she didn’t have this to contend with 24/7.

After nearly half an hour of battling through, she managed to exit the terminal. Wynonna headed right to the hire car center, she needed to get back home and fast and held a reservation for a vehicle to get her there. Wynonna hated taxi’s, the lack of control whilst being in the city was her biggest peeve.

With her first paycheck, she had bought a little push bike, before buying her very own busted and beaten Harley from an old guy who didn’t want someone to have it to hide away in some museum. She missed the hum and the freedom it gave her and she excited to get back to ride it.

After straightening herself out she walked up to the desk, a young man was stood behind the desk, lost in his computer.

“Earp, a Harley, Sportster, Roadster Edition,” she explained.

The man stood up from the desk and walked over. “Hey there, Order number, Licence, and Registration please,” he asked.

Wynonna took out her wallet from her back pocket, she took out a tatty print out of her order as well as her bike license. The guy checked it over as he took it from her.

“Ok cool, one sec while I punch it in, make sure there are no convictions on this license and we will hook you up. Looks all clear to me, what helmet size are you?”

“Small please,” she replied.

“Ok.” he punched in the numbers and the opened the lockbox full of keys. He picked out a couple of the Harley Keys. “Got it, let's get you hooked up,  are you used to riding a Harley?”

“I actually have one in the city, my order states its cool to hand it back into any of these hire places in the city right?”

“Definitely, the best thing about our company policy. So I guess that means you are from New York originally and you ride, pretty rad, you can’t beat riding a bike in the city it’s so freeing.”

“You are telling me, it sure is the only thing that ever freed me in this place.”

“That bad huh?”

“You don’t wanna know dude trust me, too long of a story and I don’t have that kind of time to kill." 

“Ok, no worries dude, right then, let's see what we got here, oh yes, this is it, all Black Roadster, the tank is full and should get you to where you want to go.” He handed Wynonna the keys. “This model has a little more give, so be careful if you are used to an older model.”

“Thanks, dude.” She replies as she put on the helmet, made sure her bag was adjusted and got on it. She started the engine and rolled the throttle on the handlebars. “Oh, this baby can siiiiiiing." 

“She sure can, one of the best versions, if you can definitely afford, totally worth the upgrade, have a safe ride and thanks for renting with us.”

Wynonna threw a salute with two fingers as she took the bike off the stand. Started up the throttle and began to zoom out of the car park.

 

 

Leaving the city airport was horrendous but with her bike, she was able to weave in and out of the traffic to beat it, the control the bike gave her was nothing but unique. That was one thing she loved about having a bike, it was like a bird and it could fly freely.  As soon as she managed to hit the main city roads, she was able to fly right through all the taxies. Within just short of an hour, she managed to reach home. 

Wynonna pulled up, she placed her foot on the ground as she took off her helmet and begun to fling her hair, now free from the sweltering heat building up inside. She looked in front of her and could see the lines of ticker tape, and a couple of cops standing guard the place.

She placed the helmet on the bike and began to look up to her childhood house, it looked dark, desolate and really less like Home. Wynonna gulped as she began to walk up to the house, she pulled out her passport because she knew that she wouldn't be getting in without any identification m. She had to see this all for herself, she needed to see what had happened and most of all she needed her bike.

“Hey, I’m Wynonna Earp, this...well was...my home growing up…”

The cop looked at her like she was insane, the usual response that Wynonna had gotten her entire life. Wynonna flashed her ID and showed it.

“Right...and where is the detective?” The Officer asked.

“I came here all the way from Bermuda, do you think I got time to bring a detective with me? This is my home and I have rights.”

“Unfortunately Madam, this is a crime scene, I cannot let anyone in or out without a detective or licensed deputy presence even if you are a resident or a family member. I suggest you head to the station, I’m sure out Detective inspector has been wanting to speak to you.” 

The officer took out his notepad to write down the details for her. Wynonna rolled her eyes, she guessed she would have to go do it the correct way, and not the way she wanted to do it.

“Detective Nedley right?” she asked. “No need to write the details down, I happen to know him very well, unfortunately. I’ll be back.”

Wynonna walked back over to her bike as she cursed all the way, she took off the backpack and reached in for her phone. She switched it on, not a single message, typical. She began to scroll past her missed calls and began to dial a one of her last calls.

 _Hi, I am Officer Haught of the_ _77th Division of the NYPD, unfortunately, I am unable to get to the phone right now, please leave me a message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

‘Cop’s, always fucking useless. Fuck.” she grunted as she took her helmet and got back on her bike. “77th Division it is.”

 

 

The ride to the station was luckily a much shorter drive than the one into the city. It wasn’t long before Wynonna parked up her bike and carried her helmet with her as she walked up the station.

Wynonna looked up, in the four years she had been gone, it hadn’t changed a bit. She shivered as memories of this place came flashing back from her youth. She was a rebel, always getting into trouble. Stealing cars, breaking and entering, scaring the locals and as soon as she could learn to ride, she broke so many speeding rules on her Harley, but she didn’t care, this place became more of her trophy cabinet.

Wynonna took a deep breath and walked up to the steps to the station. As she walked in, a few of the older members of the team who still worked there from her youth, turned their heads. One of the old bunch Officer Walker, geared at her and even riled his eyes, surely signifying they remembered her.

“Gone and not forgotten huh?!” she exclaimed. “Where’s Nedley?”

Nedley came out, he couldn’t ignore that voice even if he tried. He was suited and booted in his detective standard pinstripe suit, something which Wynonna had never seen him in. He walked right over to her.

“Well, well someone got fancy…” she remarked.

“Welcome back Wynonna…” he replied.

“Detective now huh?! A poor one at that though, you know people, it took a fellow Officer to have the balls to call me, and not this pathetic little man to tell me what has happened to my family! You know my elder sister is dead, my father is god knows where and my other little sister is in witness protection, and I find out from a fellow officer? What kind of crack den is this you run fool?” she yelled.

Nedley looked down and cleared his throat. “Wynonna can we please take this into my office?” he said, nervously.

“No, I would rather not, the people know about this case huh. Murder in the streets of New York, one woman dead, the father runs a crack den...I googled it you know, it's all there…” She boasted. “Like I said, Nedley, why the hell did one of your Deputy officers call me to tell me this?”

Nedley cleared his throat. “Wynonna...please…”

Wynonna held her hands up, she wasn’t about to budge.

“Fine, I asked her to, I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t have taken it half as well as you did. Or you would have ignored my call as soon as you heard my voice.”

Wynonna burst out laughing. “Took it well? How the fuck in God’s name could I take that well, you haven’t seen my apartment, and just because some ‘lady cop’ tells you that I sounded ok, does not mean I am...where is Waverly?” 

“I am sorry Wynonna and I am so sorry for your loss, and we can reassure you, we are on the case, If you come through I can give you that information, as this is strictly confidential, witness protection st-..." 

Wynonna picked up her bag and stormed into Officer Nedley sighed and turned to speak to fellows

Nedley sighed and looked at his team. “As you were…” he said as he followed her in.

Wynonna took a seat, her legs resting firmly on Nedley’s table, she knew this would drive him insane. Nedley chose to ignore it, as he walked around the back and began to sit at his desk, he turned around in his chair and unlocked the filing cabinet.

“You don’t keep this stuff to hand?” she questioned.

“Witness protection is private, of course, it is not something I leave lying around Wynonna, lock, and key at all times,” he explained as she continued to get the file out.

Wynonna rolled her eyes as he took out the address paperwork and began to write down the address for her Wynonna. The two remained quiet until Nedley finished.

“You will find her at the address on this paper,” he said as he handed her it.

Wynonna began to stand as handed it to her.

“Thanks, I better get to seeing h-”

“Please, can you sit down, as you are part of this case, I do really need to ask you some questions.”

Wynonna looked at him, her face screwed up.

“I can’t answer anything for you, I wasn’t even told by my own family, what makes you think I know anything?”

“You know your father much more than Waverly does, and don’t tell me you don’t.”

Wynonna looked at him sheepishly. 

“There was no way you got away with all those charges for the crimes you did, your father is as corrupt as they come and you darn well know it.” 

“At the time, I didn’t really know, he told me to shut up and he would deal with it, what can you go on with that? You would need to ask judges or whatever for that information. I was a stupid dumb naive kid, who hated life. I just what I was told when it came to him. He was my Dad and he was a cop, sure I had a feeling I could get away with murder, well not actual murder, but I could do what the fuck I wanted and I did not give a single fuck.”

Nedley sat back in his chair as he listened.

“You can say that again." 

“I wish I could help, but I couldn’t tell you anything. If you find him, do what you will with him Nedley, right now, I couldn’t give a rats ass about what happens to that loser. He’s the reason my sister is fucking dead, my other is probably so traumatized that I’m going to have to pick her out of the waste. I have enough shit to deal with...do what you need to it.”

“Of course, the investigation is ongoing, just one question, he never asked you to move anything through Bermuda or everything to come from there through Mexico or anything like that?”

“Are you insane? No, and if he did he would have got a hell fucking no. I spoke to my family, but my sisters the most through email, my parents dropped off after year.”

“Ok, now we have spent so much time fucking around, I need to get to my house, I need some clothes and I need my bike back.”

“Unfortunately everything in your house is currently evidence, however, I assume the noise I heard was a hire bike if you give me the details we can compensate the rental charge until we can give it back. Do you have a receipt for it?" 

“Ask Mr. Darlington I bought it off him, I wrote a cheque from the hours I’d worked and saved up, I can send you that information on email. Same one right?”

“Correct.”

“Cool.” 

Wynonna took the receipt from the back of her pocket for the rental place and handed it to Nedley.

“That’s for the bike...Now if you’ll excuse me...I need to go and see my sister from this address…”

He nodded. “Of course.”

 

 

With what Wynonna did not hesitate, she got up and off she went.  As she exited she could feel the entire police force staring at her. She really didn’t care, instead, she showed her sheer appreciation, and held her middle finger up as she headed out to her bike.

Wynonna had spent so many years not giving a fuck, for the past three years she had been island hopping and had landed in Bermuda, she’d manage to do just what her sister Willa had envisioned for her own future and was now the owner of several bars on the island. Bermuda was far enough from the states, far enough from the noise of the disapproving faces. She hated deep down, that now she would most likely have to give it all up.

Wynonna hopped back on her bike, she looked at the address again and headed straight for the interstate, it was time to head back to her sister.

  
  


Waverly looked up at the clock, she was biting her nails as she nervously watched it get later and later. Nicole hadn’t come back as she had said and now she was worried. She wondered if Nicole had been rumbled, or had after today chickened out and decided her job was more important to her than this. Waverly remembered that she had her number somewhere. Nicole had left her card in the pack she had been given regarding her new Identity.

Waverly ran upstairs as she began to rummage for it before she located the card. She had to call her and remembered there was a phone in the community area and with that began to run down. She hadn’t been here yet, as she had barely been here two days, the members of the community, who watching a moving in the communal area were all staring at her. She threw a nervous sort of smile at the group and stood for a moment, completely hopeless as she was now a little lost.

“You ok there?” asked an older woman.

“Umm...phone?” she asked.

“Who you need to call?”

“The officer on my case…”

“Oh, it’s behind the reception, just ask and they will help you with that.”

“T-Thanks…”

Waverly didn’t really want to ask at the reception, but since Nicole really was the cop on her case, she could use that to find out where she was. She walked back to the reception and nervously bit her lip.

“Hey there honey, what do you need, did you forget your key?” the receptionist asked.  

“I was wondering if I may use the phone, I need to call the officer on my case...I remembered something I need to speak to her about…”

The receptionist nodded. 

“Officer Haught right? Do you need her number?”

Waverly waved her card.

“I got it on here.” she handed her the card as proof, she knew witness protection communities were tight in case people wanted to phone their abusers, their drug supplier or even someone who was after them.

“Ok, it’s in the back, take your time.”

“Thank you.”

Waverly hurried on back and noticed there was a chair next to the phone, she took a seat and began to dial the number on the card. The phone rung out until the message came on the phone. 

 _Hi, I am Officer Haught of the_ _77th Division of the NYPD, unfortunately, I am unable to get to the phone right now, please leave me a message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

Waverly took a deep breath, it was the answering machine, she felt a little sick to her stomach, but after the tone, she decided to leave a message. It was odd for an officer to have her phone off and the answering machine function. Waverly tried not to worry and figured she was probably in a meeting or her phone had simply run out of charge.

“Hi Officer Haught, it’s Waverly Earp, can you please give me a call when you are free, I have some more to talk to you about in my case. Ok, thank you.”

Waverly had only said it to show face in case the receptionist had been earwigging. In the meantime, the receptionist had received a call, she had put the phone down as she walked in.

“Did you manage to get through?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head. 

“Well you shouldn’t worry too much, I have just spoken to Sheriff Nedley who is in charge of your case, and he has informed me that shortly you will have an authorized visitor.”

Waverly looked at her utterly confused.

“A visitor? Oh, my Aunt Gus?”

“No, your sister, Wynonna Earp.”

Waverly gulped and stood in shock, she hadn’t seen Wynonna in three years, her leaving hadn’t been the best and she was suddenly nervous.

“Oh…”

“She is on her way, you can sit with me until she comes if you’d like.”

Waverly nodded. She began to grow nervous, time seemed to go slowly until she noticed the taller, long-haired woman walk right through the door. Her sister hadn’t changed one bit. Waverly could feel the emotion overcome as she got up and began to run to her sister and hugged her tight. 

“Hey there Kiddo…” she wrapped her arms around Waverly and began to rock her.

The receptionist smiled as Wynnona gave her a nod that she would be over as soon as she could be. Wynonna sighed as she was filled with responsibility and now had to be the one to take care of everything.  


 

Nicole began to open her eyes, her vision was blurry and she couldn’t make much out, she moved her head side to side, she realised she was in her police. As soon as she came too, her head began to pound, she reached up and felt her head, she could see the blood dripping from it. She realised she had been in a crash, but couldn’t remember how. She looked to the side and noticed her partner.

She squinted and began to reach other “Cla-Clarissa…”

She tried to shake her, but there was no movement. She was out, and from the amount of blood on her head, she had definitely done some damage.

Nicole was worried, she had to get help and quickly decided to pop her belt, she winced as she felt her back and arm hurt, she was definitely suffering from whiplash.

“Fuck…” she winced.

She leaned over Clarissa as she could feel the pain in her entire body and popped it open for her phone. She had turned it off during the tip off and quickly turned it on. She noticed she had several voicemails but ignored them for now and went straight to Nedley’s number and dialled it, it wasn’t long before he picked up.

_“NICOLE WHAT THE HELL WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED?! HE GOT AWAY.” he bellowed down the phone._

“Sir...we’ve been...ah...shit…” she winced at the pain. “In an accident...we need help. Clarissa looks bad…”

“Crap...ok, can you ping me your location and we will send someone right there?” he asked.

“Yes, sir…”

“Are you ok?”

“In pain...whiplash, maybe broken...just get here quick…” 

“On it, you hang in there...do not put the phone down...we are coming for you...you gotta keep awake and keep talking to me…”

“Of...course sir…” 

Nicole did exactly as instructed and waited for back up to arrive. This day had really gone from the best to the worst day ever.


	7. Secret gift Giver.

Chapter 7: Secret Gift giver. 

 

Nicole grunted as she popped her belt and attempted to get out of the car, she couldn’t just sit here. Not just that, she had to get Clarissa out. Groaning from the pain, she lent over and managed to find the opening latch on the door and began to push it back to open it. She used it to pull herself forward as she began to fall out of the car. She hit the ground a little harder than expected and winced again in pain.

“Fuck” she yelled.

She groaned as she pulled herself up, her ribs were in agony, she had definitely broken something and it was definitely a lot more than whiplash. It wasn’t long before a member of the public came out of the back. This district was paved with restaurant and shops. She wasn’t going to be far from civilian help and she needed all the help she could get.

“HEY, YOU OK THERE OFFICER?” the guy yelled from further away.

Nicole began to smell smoke as she began to look forward to him.

“Fuck...the car…”

The car was beginning to smoke. 

“STAY BACK…” she yelled as she forced herself to run to the other side.  The car was going to blow and she had to get Clarissa out. She managed to reach the other side and opened the door as she leant over Clarissa and popped the belt open.

“If you could wake up now Clarissa this would be great...damn you really hit your head hard on the dash.” she took a breath as she leant back over. “Ok...if you can hear me I need to drag...ah fuck...you away from the car.” she held her rib as she felt the pain ripple through her, but she had to fight on she couldn’t just sit there and let her fellow officer die.

Nicole looped her arm under Clarissa’s and round her middle, she got a hold of her as she dragged her half out.

“OFFICER ARE YOU SURE YOU DON’T NEED ANY HELP THERE?” the guy yelled.

“THIS CAR IS GOING TO BLOW, GET EVERYONE OUT OF YOUR RESTAURANT NOW. LET EVERYONE KNOW IN THE AREA YOU CAN AND CALL THE EMERGENCY SERVICES, ALL THREE OF THEM!”

The guy jumped back and ran in and began to yell and sound the alarm. “ON IT OFFICER!”

Nicole began to pull Clarissa, she was a little heavier than she thought.

“Come on Nicole...you can do this. And God damn you Clarissa and your love of weightlifting…”

She began to drag her, and used as much of her energy as she could, she began to drag her across the floor, once she got a rhythm, she began to get the flow of the dragging easier and was soon out of reach and safety.

Nicole could hear the sound of the flames roaring more as she began to get away from the car. She was well aware the tank of the car was quite full of petrol and there was no way this wasn’t going to blow up and cause some serious damage. Nicole had moved quickly and was quick to notice that two of the buildings didn’t quite meet, meaning there was a gap, a place for them to shield themselves. 

Nicole winced in pain as she kept on dragging, she could feel the pain getting worse, and looked down, she was bleeding. Nicole looked up as she held her pain in. “Fuck…” Without any doubt in her mind, Nicole had to carry on. She was starting to feel weaker, her ribs were now clearly broken, and at least piercing into her skin, as well as most likely her organs, there was no way she could fight it now. She kept on dragging Clarissa away from the danger. 

And soon they were around the corner of the building, she managed to place Clarissa in the recovery position as she heard the car wince at the sound of burning fuel. Then suddenly, the car exploded. She leapt over Clarissa’s body to shield her in case any of the debris from the car flew their way. As she did, her body grew weaker and her mind began to slip, she had blacked out. 

  
  
  


Wynonna had held Waverly as she had cried, usually she hated this, she wasn’t much of a comforter, but with Waverly, everything was always different. She was her little sister and she had let her down so much over the years and now it was her time to be there for her. She rested her chin as she held her before Waverly broke the hug and began to wipe her eyes before she was beaten by Wynonna.

“I’m so sorry baby girl, but I am back, and I swear it, I will make sure they get the people responsible for all of this. And I will get Mama back.” 

“How do y-?” asked Waverly. She was unsure how Wynnona knew that Mama had fled the scene. 

“You wouldn’t be here alone if Mama was here, you were always her favourite, no matter what anyone says. She would never leave you alone, she would come back, so she clearly knows something we don’t. Oh, believe me, she will be getting a piece of my mind when I find where she has been hiding and why, even if she knew, she left you and I cannot forgive her for that.” 

Waverly looked down at her sheer disappointment. She loved her Mama so much and the fact what Wynonna was saying rung true. She was so heartbroken that her mother had left her. How could she have left her, out of anyone? She always found Willa and Wynonna difficult, they were too high strung like Ward. Waverly was different and the daughter she had always wanted.

“I just have to sign in ok, you ok to wait here a second while I do so?”

Waverly nodded to her. Wynonna pulled a half smile and she lent in and she planted a kiss on Waverly’s head as well as rubbing Waverly’s arm to reassure her before she got up and walked to the front desk with all her ID.

She walked over to the lady who was thoroughly checking all her ID. Wynonna hated this, knowing she had a record of her slightly criminal past made her always nervous when people had to check up on her. 

“You can even call Sheriff Nedley of the station. I met with him earlier and he told me my sister was here.”

Waverly was listening, Wynonna hadn’t mentioned she went to the station. Maybe it was a protocol as a first before she came here. Well of course it was. How else would she have known where they had put Waverly in hiding? Waverly sighed at her clear dumbness. She was slacking a lot lately on these sorts of things. 

The next thought quickly came to Waverly’s mind as she began to slip back into worry, that maybe she had seen Nicole. Waverly looked at the clock and it was clear she wasn’t back yet and she was worried that she should have been back by now. 

The receptionist looked on the computer. “He has already logged in and one of his team is now verifying the ID. You check out, please take this key, it will give you access to Ms Earp’s apartment.”

Wynonna took it and walked over to Waverly.

“Now why don’t you show me where you are staying.”

Waverly gulped as she stood.

“D...did you see a Police Officer there…?” She asked. 

Wynonna pulled a face of confusion. “What?”

“At-at the station, you mentioned you went?”

“There were lots of police officers Waverly, it is a Police station, after all, you need to be more specific.”

“Oh, Red-haired Police Officer, a woman, tall, with really deep chocolatey coloured eyes...Officer Haught..” Waverly quickly realised the more she spoke about the redhead the more she was fantasising about her beauty.    
  


Wynonna huffed a laugh. “Haught...wow that’s an unusual name. Why do you ask?” she hadn’t mentioned that she had tried to call her earlier, she was more curious about why she was asking. 

Waverly gulped. She wanted to say because she liked her, liked her a lot, but she didn’t feel quite ready to tell her sister she had fallen for a woman for the first time. “She-She’s my Officer on the case...I haven’t heard from her...I wanted to get an update.”

Wynonna nodded. “She is probably busy on patrol, I didn’t see her there. I’m sure she will call when she has some updates, but from seeing Sheriff Nedley, I can’t say there was anything new at the moment, just searching for any clues in the house.” 

Waverly nodded, she was worried. But she knew her sister was probably right. “Ok, yeah you are probably right.”

Wynonna could see the worry on Waverly's face. “Don’t worry, if anything has happened she’s a cop, she will bounce back. Now I am beat, jet lag is slowly kicking in.”

Waverly nodded and stood up. “Of course.” She allowed Wynonna to pick up her bag and linked arms with her before leading the way to her little flat. 

Waverly decided to wait until Wynonna was asleep before she would try and call again, finding out the stations number would probably be her best bet and finding it from Wynonna’s phone would be the best way to find it. She had to know why Nicole hadn’t even called.

  
  
  


Ward was breathing heavily. He had driven back from the scene and was back at the hideout. He couldn’t believe what he had done. Taking out a cop car was a criminal offence and he would now be in twice the trouble he was in. Especially if she had ended up dead.

Ward knocked on the hideout door, one of Bobo's henchman slid back the panel on the door to see Ward stood there, before quickly sliding it back and opening the door.

“Thank you...is he in the back?” Ward asked

The man simply pointed to the back. He didn’t seem like much of a socialite. Ward didn’t want to mess with him, he was already in enough trouble.

Ward ran a hand through his hair and proceed to the back, more of Bobo’s henchmen were stood in the door, the two that had captured him and brought him here in the first place. 

“Oh...look who’s back?” the tall man chuckled.

“Mr Teddy Bear is back eh? Better have good news for Bobo or you are done for my friend.”

Ward gulped. “I did the job, as requested. Is he inside? I want to give him the details.”

“Ohhhh, you owe me $50, I told you he would do it…”

“Fuck…” the man reached into his back pocket and drew out $50 before letting Ward in. “Yo boss, he’s back…”

The man pushed Ward in, Bobo was sat with a group of other gang members who Ward recognised. He gulped hard, some of these men the entire New York Division of Police has been trying to capture for years. He was now in a room with all of them. He had no idea Bobo was this deep but he had to show face, show face to survive. 

“Ah, Ward, boys, this is the inside man I was talking about. He’s just been out to take a pesky Officer who has been keeping tabs on me. I hope you have good news.”

Ward body was frozen, he couldn’t believe he was in a room with Bulshar Clootie, the man known as Red, Whiskey Jim and Malcolm Ramaker. He couldn’t speak, the worst of the worst were all in this room. Ward had spent many years with the rest of the New York City force trying to take these men down and lock them up so no avail. He couldn’t believe it, but boy did he wish he back up right about now. 

Bobo looked at Ward and slammed down on the table. 

“Speak!” he exclaimed.

“S-Sorry boss...I took out the car, the damage was extensive, both Officers were clearly out. Not dead as you requested, it’s a big enough warning.” 

Bobo sat back down in his chair as Malcolm piped up.

“You didn’t get him to kill them? You are so fucking soft Bobo Del Ray.”

“I’d have shot them point blank.” retorted Red.

“No, he’s right...can’t go killing the police, it’s too much of a high risk, were already getting fucked over, can’t get a single ship into the docs with our deliveries at the minute, I’m restricted to flying them in, in little Cessna's in one of the derelict airports.”

Bulshar simply groaned, he was the worst but had lost his ability to speak after being shot in a gang warfare several years ago. He had killed the most men but was never tried for a single death. 

“Yes as Jim said, we have to get these shipments in, if we go around killing the police force they will hit us hard, they could be seen as a simple hit and run, could be anyone, but it will put that redhead cop out for a few weeks, even a month or two to get her off our back.”

Bulshar nodded in agreement and groaned.

“Thank you Bulshar, I am glad you are on board.”

“Do you need me to do anything else Boss?”

“I want you to go to the hospital tomorrow, where the Redhead will be admitted, it won’t be far from the scene, but lay low, maybe cut your arm or something so you need treatment. Make sure she is out and for how long, and then report back to me with the information. Then we will move on to the next phase.”

Bobo reached into his pocket. It was a hotel key card.

“This is your new home, I know the hotel inside out, it’s actually a recent acquisition of mine and there are a few of my boys in that hotel, you fuck with me or try and escape, you are dead. You are only out when I say you are out, you get me? Details of where the hotel is on the back, taped, but knowing you, you’ll probably know where it is.” 

Ward nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

He also slid a phone across the table and a set of car keys. 

“This is what I will contact you on, it’s tracked, so don’t try anything funny, remove the chipset or anything, I will know. Oh and a new car, I’ll dispose of the one you smashed up, leave it in the back. I’m sure you’ll be able to tell which it is with the logo.”

Ward nodded. 

“Now off with you, these fine gentleman and I have a lot of private business to discuss.” 

The boys laughed and smirked, of course, this involved more drugs, money laundering and of course the sale of arms. 

Ward simple nodded and picked up the phone, as well as the set of new car keys, before turning around and head to the door. He placed his hand on the handle of the door and took a deep breath, he hesitated a little. His cop instincts wanted to kick in, but he couldn’t, he had no weapon and no backup, it was only a few seconds before he depressed it down and slipped out of the door.  

The men nodded as he stood outside.

“Umm...car park?” he asked. 

“The door to the left...will take you to the car boss left for you, have a good evening.”

Ward looked a little confused, they were actually being nice to him. He really was in their now, but not in the way he had wanted to be in there. He had never gone into this by choice, it was all an undercover mission, but how could he say that not now he knew one of the men at the door was Officer Holliday, one of the other men who was assigned to the operation. He knew it was all coming into play and that he would soon be taking down the one and only Bobo Del Rey, and the clan in that room.

  
  
  


Nedley hadn’t run in years, and how he ran to his car faster than he could run to the doughnut car on Friday's. His deputy was in distress and he needed to get to the scene as quickly as he could. He had recruited Nicole from Texas, she was the top in her class and was the only person who was close enough to crack this case and he couldn’t have her dead. He cared for her like a daughter, he and Chrissie never got along the same as himself and Nicole. 

“I want any available units dispatched to 44th avenue, and an ambulance as quickly as possible!” he yelled down his receiver.

A voice crackled through.   

“Officer Jones from Division 35, there has been reports of a vehicle explosion in this area, fire brigade and ambulance are on the way.”

“Shit, thank you Jones...all units in my division stand down apart from car 65...Loney, I need you on this one. I need you to sweep the scene, we need to find out who did this to Nicole.”

“On it sir.”

Nedley put his car into drive and did just that with sirens on the full ring. He drove quickly, flying over speed bumps, driving through every red light he could before he quickly noticed the scene. A car was on fire and the ambulance was opened, he noticed one door shut with which looked like Clarissa.

“Nicole...where are you?” he muttered. 

Nedley swung the car around and parked it quickly before leaping out to find his deputy. He began to scour around. The car he could see in the distance was utterly destroyed and burnt out along with the side of the building where it had clearly exploded. 

That’s when he saw the paramedics on the ground. He saw the defibrillator lying beside them.

“Shit no…” he ran up to their side and flashes his badge.

“Bag her. She’s got a pulse, she is breathing, we need to get her back the hospital and get this broken rib fixed and the lung puncture repaired, the impact from the car made her fly forward and her rip cracked out of place.”

“I’m her Sheriff, she has no family and I’m her emergency contact…”

“Ride up back, we need to get her to the hospital QuickTime.”

He nodded and helped the paramedics with getting the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Nicole was out but was attached to the ventilator. The doors soon shut as Nedley sat back in his seat. 

  
  
  


Waverly opened the door to her little house. Wynonna smiled and nodded as she could see it wasn’t all that bad. She dropped her bag down and began to walk to the kitchen. 

“Hey baby girl, this really isn’t too bad, oh, wait is that a garden?” asked Wynonna curiously. 

“Yup.”

“Man how did you land this one? You aren’t really massively under threat are you?”

Waverly rubbed her head from all the questions. “Well, Bobo knows my face, so yeah probably.”

Wynonna stiffened at the sound of his name. Wynonna knew him well.

“They think it’s Bobo Del Fucking Rey!?” she screamed.

Waverly looked down and gulped. “Y-yes…” she said nervously.

Wynonna looked at Waverly and tsk’d and threw her hand to her head. She had known her sister had fallen for this idiot, but how could he have been involved in this, the whole case was a gang typed attack.

“He is a messed up gang leader?” she asked.

Waverly shrugged. “It seems so, they didn’t tell me much, but it appears so, that's why he always had the flash cars, the money, and those damned fur fuzzy coat he always used to wear.” 

“A rich corrupt real estate gang member, Christ that's a good front, but fuck. How the hell did Willa get messed up this in this shit?”

“Never mind Willa, Wynonna, what about Daddy, how the hell did he get involved in all this?”

Wynonna looked down. “She was his hold, Bobo will have threatened Dad to do things for him to keep Willa safe…” it all came spilling out of her. 

Waverly shakily raised her head to her face. “Dumb stupid Willa.” 

“And now she's dead…was it him that did it? Or someone else?”

Waverly began to have flashbacks to the moment where she held Willa in her hands, she had never liked Willa but hadn’t wished death on her, well not quite like that. “Wynonna please…”

Wynonna realised, she was told her sister had been the one to hold Willa until her death, she quickly ran up to Waverly and bundled her up. “I am so sorry Waverly, I didn't think.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around her sister. 

“We should get some sleep, you have had a long flight and I am kinda tired,” Waverly stated.

“You are right...which room is spare?”

Waverly picked up her bag and lead her to the spare room. She needed to get to her phone which was in her jacket.

“Even this is nice. If you need anything, Waverly, you wake me ok. I don’t want you walking this house at night and trust me I will know.”

Waverly nodded. “Of course. Let me take your jacket, I’ll hang it in the hall.”

Wynonna took the jacket off, failing to realise her phone was in her pocket.

“Thanks, night baby girl.”

“Night Wynonna.”

Waverly took the jacket and hung it in the hall as she heard Wynonna shut the door behind her. Waverly quickly took the phone out of her pocket. She quickly slid it into her robe pocket and headed to her room before shutting the door and sitting on her bed.

She waited for a few moments as she heard Wynonna move around, she was clearly getting changed and headed to bed, when she heard it was quiet, she took the phone out of her pocket. 

It was pin coded. Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes before she pounded ion the code. She tried Wynonna’s birthday, it hadn’t worked. She tried Willa’s birthday it didn’t work. She tried her fathers and of course her Mama’s and was stumped. What else could it be?

Waverly leant back to the headrest of her bed before it occurred, she hadn’t tried her own birthday. Waverly huffed a laugh at that, no one but Mama even bothered to remember her birthday and even then it was such a hush-hush torrid affair, there was no way Wynonna knew that.     
  


_ “Hey Mama, what’s this gift on my bed.” _

_ “Not from me baby girl, I have mine in my hand.” _

_ “Oh...how odd...well…” _

_ “Happy Birthday Waverly dear…” _

_ “Thanks, Mama.” _

_ Waverly came and hugged her mother tightly as she opened her gift.  _

_ “Between us always…” _

_ Waverly nodded. _

_ “I will make him one day...I try I promise…” _

_ “It’s ok Mama, I get it…” _

_ Mama Earp shut Waverly’s door behind her as she opened the gift which was a brand new Yoga kit, exactly what she needed. _

_ “God bless you, Mama.” _

_ Waverly was curious about the other little gift on her bed, she knew it was Mama playing pretend that someone else knew when her birthday or was and had cared. She knew it wasn’t celebrated as Ward had never wanted Waverly.  _

_ She opened the gift, it was a little necklace with a locket. It held pictures of Mama Earp and Waverly as well as the three sisters. _

_ Waverly smiled as a tear fell down her face, it was perfect. _

_ “Thanks, Mama." _

 

 

“Oh, what the hell Waves try it,” she muttered under her breath.

Waverly typed her birthday in and the phone opened. Waverly wanted to cry, she had always known her birthday.

“You were the secret gift giver.”

Waverly felt down for the necklace, she luckily still had it. It was the one thing she would never give up. 

She smiled as she returned to the task at hand, she noticed that the police station number was still in the recent calls list as she began to dial the number.

“Division 77 of the NYPD, Rosetta here, how can I help.” 

“Hi, I have been waiting to hear from my Case Officer, I’m Waverly Earp, I need to speak to Deputy Haught.”

The silence came across the phone. “Oh...you haven’t been told…”

“Excuse me…”

“Officer Haught is off your case...she has been in an accident...we have had to reassign you, do you want to put you through to Officer Dolls?”

Waverly quickly hit the end call button before she dropped the phone. This is why she hadn’t spoken to Nicole all day. 

  
  



	8. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, so I've decided to make this chapter a little longer and put in some drama i was going to save for the next chapter. Enjoy :)

Ward laid on the hotel room bed, he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. The image of his car as he drove, hitting the police car replayed over and over in his mind. He couldn’t shake the feeling. Hurting his own, it was beneath him and he knew there was no way coming back from this. He used to be the law, now the law was after him. 

He needed a drink, his forever weakness, it’s what really got him into this mess, he was drunk when he found out that Willa had been hanging around with Bobo. He had drunkenly driven to one of his clubs, looking for a fight, but as he realised he couldn’t win the fight, he had to cut a deal. A deal that he would make them money to protect his daughter and to keep them out of the face of the law. 

He quickly sat up and ran his hands over his face. The craving grew stronger. Knowing there was a bar in the hotel gave him the comfort he desired, for he couldn’t leave as he knew he would be tracked, but he could go to the bar and drink. 

Slipping off the bed and back into his jeans once more. He fumbled for his shoes, picking up his wallet and room key, he headed straight for the lift to the rooftop bar.

The place was bustling, an array of suits and fancy dresses. He clearly wasn’t dressed for the occasion. He began to walk as if he was in slow motion, women dipping back as men fawned over them to kiss them. Booths full of suits surrounded by women. Ward shook his head as he walked to the bar where the sleazy men were picking up the workers. 

Searching for a spare stool was difficult, he didn't quite imagine the bar would be this popular. As he spotted a seat, he quickly headed for it as he signalled for a member of the bar staff. In their tops and tails, one nodded as he slid across to him.

“What can you I get you this evening my good sir?”

“Highland Park, single malt, over ice, and keep them coming.”

The barman threw up a thumb as he turned around to pour the drink, he quickly picked up a napkin and presented it. 

“Room number sir?”

“301”

He nodded as he went to the till and keyed it in.

Ward held up Whisky up to the barman before throwing it back and signalling for his second. This was going to be one long night.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly was shaking, she had slid to the floor, the phone had hit the floor with a thud. Her officer was hurt, the one who she had feelings for, maybe even loved was hurt. A tear began to fall from her face before she burst into tears, her head in her hands. Her sobs breaking through as they became louder. 

Wynonna had stirred in the next room as she heard the thud to the floor, she wondered what had woken up so suddenly. She then began to hear the sobbing and quickly clicked who it was and ran to her.

“Hey, hey baby girl...I’m here...what's happened?...bad dream?.” Wynonna quickly scooped her up into an embrace. Wynonna rested her head on top of Waverly’s as she broke down. “Hey...shhh...you are now safe baby girl...I got you...and believe me when I say it, I’m not going anywhere…” 

Waverly clung onto Wynonna’s shirt as she sobbed, leaving a wet patch from her salted tears. Her heart was breaking, a woman she barely knew but had completely wrapped her heart in knots was in the hospital.

Wynonna held onto her tighter and let her sob. “Let it all out...you can tell me when you are ready…” 

Waverly broke as she gasped for air, Wynonna looked at her with deep intent, leaning forward to move the hair from her eyes and wipe the tears from her cheeks as she breathed. She couldn’t hold onto this, she had to see Nicole, Wynonna would understand, right? She had to right?

“Hey...baby girl...thats it, deep breathes...in and out and...what’s it...count to like 3...but like say a long word with it like one elephant...two elephants as you do it...spaces them out as Mama used to say…”

Waverly didn’t just breathe, she exploded with words, but it wasn’t coherent. “Cop...my case...she got hurt...she’s in the hospital...I need to see...it’s my fault...she is so kind...Wynonna...please...please…” 

Wynonna pulled closer and wrapped her back up in a hug. “Oh baby girl it is totally not your fault...the police will deal with it from here...you don’t need to feel bad, I am sure she will be ok. God you and your big heart. But we can’t see her Waverly, you have to stay here where it is safe.”

Waverly couldn’t deal with Wynonna’s words and pushed Wynonna off her and she began to stand. 

“No...no I have to...I have to see her…” she began to shake her head in a crazed manner, she was shaking from the sadness and the rage building up inside of her. 

Wynonna sighed, she hated seeing her sister like this, as she had said she was always the kindest and sweetest. It’s why everyone loved her little sister, but it was also the thing which was her downfall, she would be used and throw in the dirt because of it and she would hurt. The many years she would have to comfort her after friends rejected her or when Willa truly had been a bitch to her was uncountable.

“I know...but she is a cop Waverly, she was probably doing her job on another case...you barely know her…”

Waverly began to screw her face in anger. “I kissed her Wynonna!... I love her…” she then held her hand to her mouth as she began to sob.

Wynonna stood in complete disbelief. It was happening again, wasn’t it?   
  
  


* * *

 

“I am her next of kin, her Sheriff, her emergency contact, why in all hell’s can you not tell me what in hell’s is going on in that operating theatre, as a Sheriff I demand to know?!?!” Nedley screamed at the hospital receptionist as he slammed down his fist. 

“Sir...We are sorry, your colleague is in surgery...the wound from punctured lung was serious and the surgeons are doing all they can...please sir...I know this is hard but you need to take a seat…we will update once we know more.”

“Goddamnit…” he quickly snapped his hat from the desk and walked over to the chair next to Officer Jones who had been to the coffee machine. He handed Nedley a cup as a kind gesture. Nedley looked at is as if it was a piece of shit that had just been scraped off the bottom of his shoe, before softening and taking it.

“Thanks, Jones, I’m sorry for the show there…”

“It’s ok Sir, not everyone finds a Rookie as good as Nicole Haught, trains her up and she makes Deputy in under two years...you are bound to be proud and close to her.”

Nedley sat up. “She’s the best cop I have seen and if I want anyone to take over our district, it is her...she won’t be going down with a fight.”

“She is a tough cookie sir, I trained with her and I saw no one like her, the way she handles it all, she is definitely Sheriff or Detective material…”

“I know I should give up Sheriff now I am a detective, but there is no way I am leaving it to you bunch of rookies, no offence...she needs to get the experience and put in for it, she’ll get it in a heartbeat...god dammit...this is a mess…”

“It isn’t my division Sir, I wouldn’t really be…”

“You get my point boy…”

“What of your other officer Matthews?”

“My lieutenant, she is going to be fine, she suffered a head injury from impact, luckily she has suffered no brain injury and will make a full recovery.”

“That is really good news. But that means you are down two members of your team?”

“I will work that out boy when I get back to my station...Do you not have anything better to do than quiz me all night?” 

“Sorry, Do you want me to check on the scene? Get some details. I’ll give them a call.”

“I’ll have the head who did this to her and Clarissa on a spike...so I can stick them outside our division to leave us and our people alone. But please, if it gives you something else to do...” 

Jones nodded as he took out his phone as he walked off to the side to call the team on the case. 

Nedley sank back in his seat as he eagerly watched the door for the surgeon to come and give him any news, no matter how small. He just wanted to know that Nicole was ok. 

  
  


* * *

 

Ward slung back his fifth whisky. He was now comfortably numb. He got out his wallet and took out his card and waved it to the barman to pay his tab. He still had money, surely. 

The barman smiled as he took his card and put in the amount. $60 was the bill. He winced a little bit paid the man and slid off his stool. He knew if he drank anymore he wouldn't even make it back and Wouldn’t be able to face the morning where he has to check out the scene. 

He stumbled along, he began to notice had passed less people than he has seen as he entered, clearly this hotel was a breeding place for casual sex. It would come as no wonder it was one of Bobo’s clubs. It became more apparent as he pressed the button to go up into the lift. the door opened a couple who were drunk in love, making out in the corner, his hand firmly ridden up her skirt, and the bulge coming from the pocket was not a packet of cigarettes. 

Ward cleared his throat as he stepped aside and reached for the bottom of the next elevator, the couple were started and blushed as the doors closed once again and the lift departed. 

“Christ…” he uttered under his breath. As he waited he was cast back to the memory, of himself and Michelle.

 

_ “Look at you, standing there, with your hair slicked back, cigarette in hand, beer bottle in the other. Not really the greatest start to taking this fabulous lady before you to the pictures.”  _

_ “Oh you are a lady now are you? You weren’t saying that the other night.” he smirked as he came up to her and kissed her neck.  _

_ Michelle giggled as she pushed him off her. “Ward...come on...we can’t...what If I got pregnant…” _

_ “You didn’t the first time did you?” he asked. _

_ “No...but we can’t take any chances...If you want this, you need to ask me to marry you.” _

_ Ward sighed, he chugged the rest of his beer and walked over the dumpster at the side of her building, Michelle lived above a restaurant with her sister that served the best Italian food in town. “I better get saving then, I mean we don’t get a lot on this cop wage.” _

_ Michelle smiled as she turned around to watch him. “So you want to marry me?”  _

_ He laughed as he ran back to her and picked her up and said. “I’d be a fool not to…” he quickly brought her back down for a kiss. _

 

 

The elevator pinged as Ward snapped back to reality, it was his floor.

“Well I certainly fucked that one up...huh…good old piss head Ward Earp...” he groaned as he stumbled out of the elevator and reached to his back pocket to find his key, it was time for him to rest before heading to the hospital.

* * *

 

Wynonna began to pace. She had seen this Waverly before, but it being with a woman was of some surprise. Waverly had a bad habit of latching onto people who showed her kindness, and not there was a cop doing this to her sister. She knew that cop’s could be crooks but this was not what she had in mind.  

“Wynonna...please...I have to go see her…”

Wynonna carried on pacing, she was fuming, fuming with herself for letting her sister get like this, again. She then noticed the phone on the floor. She quickly ran and picked it up as Waverly noticed she scrambled to try and take it off her.

“You...you used my phone to find this out?!”

Waverly began to sob and shook her head in despair. “Wynonna please...please don’t do this to me...I have to go see her…”

“Waverly for fucks sake! Would you listen to yourself? You are telling me you fell in love with a cop who you have been with what, two of three weeks?!” she bellowed at her. “This is like Champ fucking Hardy all over again.”  Waverly crossed her legs on the floor. “No...not it’s not...she kissed me back...she fell for me too Wynonna…she wasn’t like him...she didn’t want to...she knew she would lose her job...she could be dying Wynonna…”

“What was her name again?” Nicole asked.

“Wah…” Waverly looked confused. She was a little delirious. 

“The name of the cop on your case…”

“Haught...Nicole Haught…” she stuttered.

Wynonna crossed her arms and thought. “Well there is no question...she’s for the chop then…”

Waverly came over and began to hang on her arm. “Wynonna, please...you cannot report her...she’s the best cop around here...the town needs her…”

Wynonna looked over at her. “Well...I guess I shall have to find out for myself then huh…”

“W-what?!” questioned Waverly. 

“You will stay here and I will go to the hospital and check out this cop friend of yours, and if I find out what you are telling me is true...and if you truly love her or...whatever the fuck is going on in your head...I will bring you to her...god damnit Waverly…but if this cop is using you to get some promotion or some other fucked up shit…woman or not...she is dead.”

“But...take me with you...please Wynonna…”

“No...sis, you will stay right here…” Wynonna put the phone in her back pocket and begin to throw on some pants, boots and her jacket back on.

Waverly stood up, she was determined she needed to see Nicole and needed to know how serious it was.

“Wynonna...please...I beg you…”

“Only I can fit on my own bike Waverly...you know that...now please...pull yourself together…”

Waverly stood in front of the door. 

“You...you can’t go without me…”

“Waverly...you cannot leave her, you are a known person to a fucking psychopath who could have you killed, do you really think it is wise? He doesn’t know me...we never met once...If what you say is true...if she really is as kind as you say she is...I will bring you to her and work out a plan...but i cannot do that...if you do not let me..” she said as she rested her hands on Waverly’s arms. 

She looked deep into her eyes. Waverly knew she was right and agreed. Wynonna put her hands on Waverly’s face and kissed her head as Waverly let her go. The door slammed behind her and locked as Wynonna went. Waverly slid to the floor and closed her eyes as she wiped the tears of her face.

“Please be ok Nicole…” she uttered as she sank down further and sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Nedley had fallen asleep in the chair, the night had been long and he was exhausted. He was soon woken by Jones and a surgeon in a white coat.

“Sir...they have some news…” Jones prompted.

Nedley stirred but quickly came too as he recognised the white coat, he jolted up and stood up. 

“Yes...how is she?” he asked. 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Sanjeev Kahn, the operation of your colleague went very well, her operation was completed a few hours ago, and she now wishes to speak to you...she is awake…”

Nedley made a noise of glee. “Why in hell’s didn’t you wake me?”

“She needed her rest Sheriff, as did you, I can take you and your fellow officer to see her…Your other ”

“Of course what are we waiting for…” he quickly followed Dr Kahn who took them to Nicole’s recovery room.

Nedley cleared his throat and straighten out his jacket as he began to walk, following the Doctor down several corridors before soon ending up in the recovery ward. 

“She is here in room three.” the Doctor opened the door to allow Nedley in. 

Nedley walked in and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Nicole, her eyes open as she half cracked a smile.

“You gave me quite the scare there kiddo.”

Nicole huffed a laugh until she felt the pain rip through her. “You know me Sheriff...a tough cookie…”

Nedley too laughed under his breath.

“You can say that again…”

Nicole coughed a little, the lung puncture had left her quite winded. It hurt like hell with every motion of each of her coughs. 

“How...how’s Lieutenant Matthews Sir?”

“She is going to be fine, minor trauma to the head, you really saved her there Nicole, I can see a reward of bravery coming your way for that!” he exclaimed. 

Nicole shook her head. “It was nothing…” 

Nedley came and sat down next to her. “You saved her life...I think it is something…”

Nicole rolled her head to face her. It then hit her, the brunette began to flash in her thoughts. She needed to know she was ok and that Waverly knew she was ok, she was meant to be coming back from work to see her, and now she wouldn’t have any idea where she was. 

She had to be coy, she would be fired if they found out she had kissed her. Nicole gulped and took a deep breath, she coughed a little before she spoke.

“What...what of my cases…?”

“I’ve re-assigned them for now…”

“The Earp case...Waverly Earp...she will be worried, she is rather sensitive say…”

“I gave her Rosita, she will head to see her tomorrow and explain what happened to her in person.” 

Nicole closed her eyes. Rosita was the most good looking cop in the division and there was no way she could have her see Waverly. Not when she was a state. 

“Can you not...go see her...let her know...personally…I told her...I would go check on her after work...she is so scared sir...”

Nedley sighed. It wasn’t really protocol and he could see that Nicole had been breaking it, but considering the case he could see why she was making an exception. 

“Fine...I will call the station and send her to go and see her and make sure she is ok…”

“Sir...it would be better coming from you…”

“I am needed her Nicole by your side…” Nedley stood up and picked up his phone. “Now get yourself some rest…”

Nicole winced, she couldn’t bare this. Waverly was probably a broken mess, filled with worry and she could do nothing to reassure her, it made her heart break, along with the pain filling her lungs she hadn’t really much choice. 

 

* * *

 

Wynonna had taken the quickest way to the cop station, she had to find out more about this police officer and where the hell she was. How could her sister get involved with a cop, hell only knew. She kept getting flashes of the wannabie Champ who had tried to get into cop school and had completely used her to try an fabricate a pass by having Waverly spend nights on end testing him until he managed to get in. 

She couldn’t bare to see her sister used again, not by anyone, nevermind a cop. Wynonna’s hate for the police has been long routed, from the way her father was when he was in a ‘police cop high’ as she called it, as well as all the years she had spent in the overnight cell.

Wynonna took of her helmet as she parked outside the cop shop. She left the helmet on the seat, no one was likely to steal it outside a police station as she quickly began to march in.

She walked straight past the front desk, much to the receptionists horror, as she began to walk to the back of the cop shop. She decided to stand at the front of the office as she began her speech, there was bound to be someone in the back that knew what was going on. 

“Well there, I’m back, so i need you all the pipe down and listen the fuck up.!” she bellowed.    
  


“Ok, brilliant. I need no introduction after my earlier appearance this morning, but i am here to see my sister’s case officer, Nicole Haught...well...I would but apparently, my sister has been told she has been reassigned and i need to know the details. This is fucking ridiculous, we were not informed and it took my sister to have to call and now she is worried for her safety, so i need some answers…” she said in the middle of the office.

Everyone looked down and coughed awkwardly before a hot latina woman strutted her way up to the front.

“I am Waverly Earps new case officer. You must be Wynonna correct?” she asked. 

“Excellent...can we go talk somewhere a little more private.”

Rosita sighed, she had heard all about Wynonna Earp and was told by Nedley himself on the phone not to back down with her, she was a tough cookie. She had heard about her all the way across from the Bronx, the daughter of a cop who caused havoc in Brooklyn. If they had been at the same school Rosita knew they probably would have been rivals.

“Sure thing…” she replied as she turned and began to walk into one of the side rooms. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes, how was it her sister was drawing in all the attractive women. She didn’t want to have poor Waverly more confused or struggling than she already was. The poor girl had been through enough.

“So you new at this station…?” she said as the pair began to sit. 

“I heard you weren’t the kind of person for the small talk, so why don’t we get to the matter at hand. You sister officer was involved in an accident, so I am due to visit her in the morning to make sure she knows me and can contact me whilst the case is ongoing.”

“And what about Officer Haught? , I was hoping to see her and Nedley and talk about the case, especially since she was the one who headed the case.”

“Officer Haught is now off the case until she can full recover.”

Wynonna scrunched her face. “What happened to her?”

“I cannot disclose that as it is official police business, but I have been told she is now in recovery and will hopefully be back within the month.”

Wynonna shook her head. “A month?! I need to speak to her as soon as she is fit and able, I cannot wait an entire month!”

“I’m sorry Ms Earp...but this is protocol.” Rosita explained, she was digging her heels in. 

“I can’t even arrange for a phone call or to go and visit her in the hospital?” she asked.

“I’m sorry but that would be against the rules, only police officers are allowed such privileges.” 

Wynonna knew she had to get emotional, she could see full well this woman was stubborn.

“You don’t understand...she was the one who helped my sister...she was there...there when my other sister Willa passed...you can understand..I need to know what the hell happened in their...I’ve heard my sister Willa’s name dragged through the mud and back…” she stuttered. 

Rosita sighed. “I am deeply sorry for your loss, but until she is back in service, there is nothing I can do but wait until Detective Nedley comes back and we can arrange a sit down together.” 

Wynonna stood up and slammed on the desk. 

“My sister was fucking murdered!” she shouted. “And you want me to arrange a fucking meeting with you, who has literally as much clue as a pig licking a spoon about what has happened. I need to speak to the detective immediately because you clearly are incompetent and have no clue how to be of any fucking service to the public.” 

Rosita gritted her teeth as she crossed her arms.

“Detective Nedley is out on police business, right now, I can however arrange a meeting for you tomorrow.”

Wynonna was now fuming. “Tomorrow never comes dumbass, did you not know that?”

Rosita raised an eyebrow. “I am sorry I cannot be of much assistance to you, but I am currently reading up on this case, so if you can allow the Detective time to come back to you and myself to get more acquainted with the case, I can help you, but I need you to please to calm down Ms Earp.” 

Wynonna spluttered. “Calm down...me? My sister is dead, the other is going insane in witness protection, my father is a fugitive and my mother has fucked off to Mongolia, I am sure being calm is exactly what I need to be right now. Put me on the phone to the detective.”

“Ms Earp, I understand, this has been a tough time for yo-...”

Wynonna began to become aggressive, she got up and in Rostia’s face, she was about to back down now. She wanted to meet this cop, more than just for her sister, but she hadn’t really been told about her up until now. She needed to know what happened in that house, there was no way Waverly was going to be able to do it and as well as her being Waverly’s new love interest, she might have the answers to Wynonna’s burning questions.   
  


“Put me on the phone...I don’t want to threaten a police officer, but it won’t be the first or last time...and believe me, you have no idea what I can do to anyone...I have taken drunk, bodybuilders down, faster than a bull at a rodeo…”

Rosita gulped a little as she leant back in her chair and picked her phone out of her pocket and began to dial Nedley’s number. She then threw her phone on the table.

“Thank you.”

Wynonna picked up the phone and dailed Nedley. 

 

* * *

 

“ _Ah, Detective Nedley...Wynonna Earp here...glad we could chat…”_  
  


Nedley was so confused why the hell Wynonna was on the other end of the phone, but of course, she had somehow found out about the case and that her sister has been reassigned. He was still with Nicole who looked over confused at his too confused face.

“Wynonna Earp...what are you doing with my Officer’s phone.”   


Nicole leant over and winced as she did. “Waverly’s...sister...she’s back…”

Nedley signaled over to shh her. 

_ “Wait...are you at the hospital...with the Officer that helped my sister…” _

“I am on Official police business Wynonna, you need to give the officer her phone back.”

 

 

Wynonna was not having this, she had a trick up her sleeve, she was able to hack any call and figure out their exact location, and there was no way she was going to pass up a chance to talk to the cop that had helped her sister. 

She began to hack the phone as she spoke to Nedley.

_ “I need to arrange a meeting with you, I mean I get the officer in charge of this case has got injured but I still want her to have dealings with it, and to know she is ok, because my sister has been rather worried about her. My sister isn’t great with change, she has been a little upset to find out that her case officer was due to return to check on her and you didn’t even send her replacement.” _

 

Nicole could hear every word Wynonna was saying as Nedley was pretty much deaf on the phone, she was pissed. How could he have left Waverly all evening.

“Let her...come here...get her to...bring Waverly...it’s my fault…”

Nedley put his hand over the receiver. 

“Nicole I cannot do that, this case has nothing to do with that and we cannot just bring people from witness protection, even if she is your case... that is completely against police protocol.” 

Nicole laid back on the bed.

“I am sorry for that Wynonna, but not you know I will meet you in the morning around ten.”   
  


Wynonna had finished hacking the phone and now knew that was in downtown brooklyn.

_ “Sure thing, make sure you actually tell me someone the details next time.” _

 

* * *

 

Wynonna put the phone down. 

 

“Thanks for that, but since you have been such a great cop, I have better things I need to be doing...cheerio.”

Wynonna smirked, she knew exactly where Nedley was and she was heading right there.

* * *

 

Nedley looked baffled. “Of course, we will...Wynonna? Are you there?...” He looked at his phone before spitting under his breath. “She hung up on me…”   
  


“You said Rosita was on her...on her case...What about switching her to...Rick...he was there when we got Waverly out…?” she questioned. “It’s not...that Rosita isn’t any good...but shes young and...still a little green…” Also really stunning and Nicole couldn't help feeling a little jealous if she was seeing her beautiful girl. 

Nedley leant back in his chair, he really wanted to give her a chance but knew she was probably right, Rick was a lot better and more experienced in cases such as this. 

“I will make sure of it...he is working behind the scenes though, I had him tracking Ward…” 

Nedley soon jumped up from the phone vibrating in his pocket. Nicole couldn’t help but smirk and laugh. 

“Maybe need...to turn that setting down Sir…”

“Excuse me!... Oh, his ears must have been burning...it’s Rick.” he quickly pressed the receiver button. “Sheriff Nedley...mhm...mhm…”

Nicole looked with intent, she was praying this was good news, she really didn’t want Waverly’s father arrested, but it was clear he had messed up and sadly it was his time to pay. He was the key to this case, the key to Bobo Del Ray and his entire group. 

Nedley’s face soon turned to a smile as he listened to his colleague on the phone. “Oh...well then...that’s excellent news. Send all you have in...we cannot afford to lose him this time…Ok...over and out son, let me know.”

Nicole looked over at Nedley with intent.

“Oh we got him, Nicole, the idiot he is couldn’t resist a drink at the local hotel bar he is staying at…”

Nicole threw her head back. “Thank god…”

“Oh, this is a very very big win…”   
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Oh, you really think you can come back here!?! Who the hell do you actually think you are?”  _

_ “Wynonna please…” _

_ “Get the fuck out of here Dad...if you come anywhere within a mile of either of us, I will have a restraining order put out against you." _

_ “Waverly...darling...talk sense to you sister.” _

_ Waverly crossed her arms and looked at her father in shock. _

_ “Oh...me” she put her hand up to her chest. “Oh, you happen to know my name do you? Well, it really must be a miracle, it will snow tomorrow.” _

_ “You clearly have been spending too much time with Wynonna, watch that tone.” _

_ “Oh you think I should watch my tone, my whole life you ignored me, you told me something was wrong with...always shunned me over the others...was i the accidental child you never wanted? If you think you are coming back to make my life a living hell like that again...you really must be joking.” _

_ Ward stood in shock. _

_ “Oh, and you kinda had Willa kid, and pretty much fucked the devil…” _

_ Wynonna looked to Waverly to signal her to go in. _

_ “Get the fuck out of our life Ward...Waverly and I are so much better without you…” _

_ “Ward...Wynonna...I am your father….” the door slammed in his face. _

 

 

Ward woke up. The banging on his door was fierce and the noise of siren’s filled his ears.

“WARD EARP, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, WE ARE THE 77TH DIVISION POLICE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, IF YOU DO NOT OPEN UP AND HAND YOURSELF OVER WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE.

Ward sat up and fell back onto the bed.

“Fuck…” he uttered under his breath.

* * *

 

Bobo was standing outside the hotel, he had caught words from his men about the police who were slowly surrounding the place, but of course, Bobo being Bobo had a plan.

He took a deep drag on his cigarette as he reached into his pocket with his other hand to his phone where he dialed an unknown number as he stood in front of a car.

“Yo, you at the window?...all locked and loaded?...as soon as he stands up...end him…” he clicked the phone off and finished the final drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stubbing it out. “Such a shame, you did well Ward Earp.”

* * *

 

Ward Earp gulped, he was truly fucked, there was no way he was going to get out of this, he was going to charged, tried and spend the next few years in jail and there was no escape, but at least he could escape Bobo. 

Maybe this was the best option. Ward pulled himself together as he slid off the bed, he stood and took a deep breath before he turned to walk out of the door, but he would never make it. Ward soon felt the sharp pain of something hit him right in the stomach. The pain was sharp and silent, he looked down, the pool of red began to bleed into his shirt. He quickly reached down to clutch his stomach, before falling flat on the floor.    
  


* * *

 

Wynonna was feeling pretty pleased with herself as she drove down the freeway to the hospital, she was going to find Nedley and Nicole and figure out what her next step was. She needed to piece the puzzle together so she could work out how to get their life back on track and how to help get her father. 

The hospital soon came into view as she pulled on the throttle to speed up to exit the freeway and into the hospital.

The parking for bikes was the worst she had ever known and after arguing with several members of staff, she soon had a bike parking space, in the staff only area.

“Fuckers...Can’t give us civilians are fucking space...what kind of society is this? People are sick in here and I got a patient to see…” she muttered under her breathe. 

Wynonna hadn’t a clue where to begin, it was clear she was in an accident. She looked at the board for recovery of some sort, it was clear she was alive and awake as she had heard her in the back of her phone call.

“Hmmm...ahhh A&E Recovery…third floor”

Wynonna was quite pleased at her observation as she headed right for the elevator which was rammed and about to close. Wynonna had never run so fast.

“Hey hold the freaking door!!!” she bellowed. 

The Doctor looked at her with shock as she came sliding in to the elevator as it began to close, he had quickly leaned over to repeatedly bash the door ‘open button’ as she quickly slid through the gap and managed not to knock everyone over like a stack of bowling things.

“K, Thanks..right third floor…” she looked at the doctor. He didn’t quite twig at first until he quickly reached over and pressed it.

“Thanks but you know three is only the third number you need to remember.” she said cockily as she held up her three fingers. 

The doctor and others rolled their eyes as the lift door close and went up. Luckily it didn’t take long to get to the third floor and Wynnona prayed she was not going to faced with her next maze. She began to walk in the direction of the reception. 

She walked down a very long corridor before she found the sign and headed over the desk. The woman sat there was very much engrossed in her game of candy crush. Wynonna rolled her eyes. Clearly using hospital time wisely. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

“Ahem...I’m looking for a friend of mines room Nicole Haught…”

“Oh...room three...you must be a fellow Cop, you guys do a great job…”

Wynonna tried not to pull her ‘no thank you sister’ face but shook it off and chose to reply wisely. She didn’t believe it would be this easy, but it was clear this woman was dumb.

“Yeah, something like that...down that corridor?” Wynonna signaled.

“Oh yes, follow the signs, its down a few corridors…”

“Thank you kindly…” she smirked.

Wynonna turned around and rubbed her hands. “I hope you are fit to talk Haughtstuff, cause Wynonna Earp is coming to dull your flame…”

Wynonna made a quick march as she looked at the signs and followed them. As she reached the corridor who was surrounded by a few Officers, they all looked completely down in the dumps.   
  


“Fuck...she better be ok…” she whispered.

Wynonna took a deep breathe and walked down the hall to them with sheer determination.

“Hey boys...no need to look so glum huh? I found you Nedley and don’t you dare ask in hells how, I’m that good.”

Nedley was shocked to see Wynonna, but his heart skipped a beat, in this moment he didn’t really care for how she got there with the news he had.

“Wynonna...well...it doesn’t matter how you...how you got here…”

Wynonna looked at him confused. 

“She is ok isn’t she right…?”

Nedley nodded. “Yes...she is fine...recovering well...but you might not be...you should take a seat…”

Wynonna scrunched up her face. “Nedley...just avoid the small preachy nicey nicey speeches and cut to the chase...what’s wrong…”

Jones and the fellow officer of the 77th Division looked at one another and looked down.

Nedley cleared his throat and walked closer to Wynonna before placing his hands on the top of her arms.

“I’m sorry Wynonna...but your father, Ward...he has been shot dead…only minutes ago...”

The room began to spin, Wynonna began to step back as Nedley made sure to steady her. How could this be? 

“He was in a hotel room...we had been tracking his location...a sniper from another building shot him dead...we have reason to believe it was Bobo Del Ray…”

Wynonna stood, she was shaking, despite all the shit her father had done, she loved him and she didn’t want it to end this way. Angry tears slowly began to fall from her eyes as she looked into Nedley’s eyes.

“You better kill that fucker…or I can’t say...that will be responsible...for my own actions soon enough.”   
  



End file.
